Mosquetero I: In mediae res
by AngelaGiadelli
Summary: Experimento creativo, del fandom de los Mosqueteros del Rey. Basado en la serie de la BBC 'Musketeers'-basada a su vez en la obra de Dumas- con lo que es un fic de un fic de un fic XD Primer 'arco argumental' o primera parte del fic, centrado sobre todo en la presentación de los personajes originales y la relación con los históricos y los propios de Dumas. AramisxOC.
1. Preludio

**Mosquetero**

**_—_****_A Musketeers fanfiction_****_—_**

_._

_._

_._

**Descargo****:**

No me pertenece nada, excepto los personajes que no os suenen. El resto son históricos o de Dumas, con lo que los derechos les pertenecerán a quién corresponda. Mi historia está más enfocada a la versión de la serie de la BBC, así que parte de los aplausos, vítores y/o tomatazos les pertenecerán también un poco a ellos. Lo siento chicos, esta historia la escribo sin ánimo de lucro. No hay regalías que valgan.

_._

* * *

_._

**Declaración de intenciones:**

Experimento creativo del _fandom _de los Mosqueteros. Basado en la serie de la BBC _Musketeers _—basada a su vez en la obra de Dumas _Los tres mosqueteros_— con lo que es un _fic_ de un _fic_ de un _fic_ XD En cuanto a la estructura del mismo, al ser demasiado largo he decidido separarlo en varios arcos en relación a la trama argumental de cada uno de ellos, a saber:

—Arco 0. _Mens rea._ Precuela de 10 capítulos en los que se narra la historia de amor del capitán Treville y Mlle. Bèatrice Blanchard.

—Arco I. _In mediae res__. _Serie de 10 capítulos, en principio introductorios, en los que se narra (entre otras cosas) la vuelta del personaje original principal (Isabelle) al juego de la política y se definen las relaciones entre los personajes. Temporalmente, acaba en el capítulo 'Emilie' de la BBC, con la muerte de Perales.

—Arco II. Jaque, clavada y _fianchetto._ Serie de 10 capítulos centrados sobre todo en la vulnerabilidad de la Reina Ana y la trama de las maquinaciones de Rochefort. Acaba con la segunda temporada de la serie, aunque es probable que si no logro condensarlo en 10 capítulos os añada un _easter egg_ o algo XD

—Arco III. Galatea y Acis. Serie de 10 capítulos, en las que en principio primará la trama romántica (no perdamos de vista que es un AramisxOC) pero en la que incorporaré lindas historias subyacentes como asesinatos, robos de cuadros famosos… etc. Sí, soy así de alegre XD

—Arco IV. El Duque de Buckingham. Serie de 10 capítulos en los que dejo el romance un poco de lado y me centro en la recuperación de los herretes de la Reina Ana. Como no voy a revivir al pobre Richelieu después de que los de la BBC se lo cargaran, probablemente su lugar lo tome un combo de cardenales: El cardenal Mazarino y el cardenal Barberini. Y sí, lo habéis adivinado: más intrigas. Y probablemente un viaje en un barco pirata :P

—Arco V. _The starcross lovers. _Serie de 10 capítulos en los que, en el ámbito romántico se cierran tramas como la de Isabelle y Césare, y el período político es convulso con la muerte del Rey y la Regencia.

—Epílogo: Veinte años después.

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_._

**Arco argumental _In mediae res_**

_._

_._

Este primer arco argumental o primera parte de la historia que presento, está centrado sobre todo en la presentación de los personajes originales y la relación que tienen con los históricos/los propios de Dumas/de la BBC. En los capítulos finales se intuye la trama con Perales, del capítulo _Emily _de la BBC.

Antes de continuar, pido perdón de antemano por cualquier anacronismo que pueda aparecer. Teniendo en cuenta el baile de fechas histórico/de Dumas/de la BBC he intentado crear una trama que aúne las tres, por esa razón puede que haya tenido que ser bastante generosa (demasiado a veces) con el tema de los años. He hecho todo el trabajo de investigación que he podido, pero no he leído los libros de Dumas (aunque estoy en ello). Simplemente me llamó la atención el mundillo.

¿Y qué queréis que os diga sobre la parejita de la que versa todo este tinglado? Me dio penica Aramis. Al pobre nunca le sale bien ninguna historia romántica. Advertidos quedáis por tanto, de que es un AramisxOC. Mi corazón Annamis sufre al escribir esto pero todos sabemos que esa historia no puede llevar a ninguna parte, salvo al cadalso.

En continuo proceso de reedición para corregir errores, si detectáis alguno os agradecería muchísimo que me lo hicierais saber. Cada capítulo estará compuesto de un mínimo de cuatro o cinco puntos de vista. Sí, al estilo de GRR Martin pero más cortos. En versión Danonino XD.

Por último, sé que probablemente este prefacio debería estar incluido en el primer capítulo. Pero soy española, y aquí la generalización se toma como excusa. Cuando los demás escritores dejen de subir notas de autor como "capítulos", la menda lerenda incorporará este texto al primer capítulo propiamente dicho. Hasta entonces... ajo y agua.


	2. CAP1 Aramis

**Capítulo 1. Primer encuentro**

.

.

«No era el hombre más honesto ni el más piadoso, pero era un hombre valiente»

_El capitán Alatriste._ Arturo Pérez-Reverte.

.

.

**Aramis**

.

.

Athos se preguntaba cuándo la orden de los mosqueteros se había visto reducida a meros transportistas de un oro que ni siquiera era el del rey, pero él no se quejaba. A tientas, con la poca luz de la que disponían esa noche, al menos cargaba la pistola. La escasez de encargos en una época del año difícil hacía que, a diferencia de sus compañeros, la trascendencia y envergadura de la misión le importara más bien poco: tal vez no estuvieran salvando a la madre patria pero hacían lo que se les había encomendado. Punto. Y tenía que confesar que agradecía algo de acción al fin. Lo único que le hacía sentirse incómodo —y a lo que el amigo a su vera parecía haberse acostumbrado hasta llegar a disfrutar del frío del invierno— era que al tratarse de un trabajo encubierto habían tenido que acceder a ir prácticamente en mangas de camisa, sólo protegidos del acero por un jubón de mala calidad y del gélido ambiente por una capa fina medio raída.

La pólvora se le escurría entre los dedos helados cuando intentaba meterla en el cañón, con el maldito traqueteo del carro. A ese paso, como el resto del camino tuviera los mismos baches iba a quedarse pronto sin un solo grano. Ante la mirada guasona del _Comte de la Fère,_ se dio por vencido ante la imposible tarea: resignado, asentó el escaso polvo negro con un par de golpes suaves en el lateral del arma e introdujo bala y parche por la boca. Tras tantear el orificio con los dedos, bajó el plomo con la punta roma de la baqueta sin estar demasiado convencido de que fuera a tener fuerza suficiente para disparar en condiciones… pero poco más podía hacer él. Rellenó la cazoleta y esperó. Era una buena noche para dar un golpe así, sin duda. Sin la luna presente y en medio de un bosque tan espeso, dar a un blanco no iba a ser fácil.

El palacete de los condes de Villette se encontraba al suroeste de París, siguiendo el camino que llevaba a la residencia que el rey usaba como coto privado de caza pero desviándose hacia el sur antes de llegar a Versalles_._ Hallábase así prácticamente a orillas del _étang de Saint Cucufa_, separado del c_hemin de Versailles _por algunas millas abarrotadas de árboles, árboles y más árboles. Lo bueno era que se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca como para dormir esa noche en París. Lo malo, que era tremendamente aburrido.

Justo cuando empezaba a pensar que nada emocionante iba a suceder ya, que de alguna manera se habían enterado de sus planes y no caerían en la celada, se encontraron con un tronco grueso atravesado en el camino puesto únicamente ahí con el propósito evidente de detenerles. Athos le miró, sospechando también de una emboscada, y contuvo el ímpetu de los caballos con un único tirón de riendas. Los hombres del conde les imitaron y redujeron el ritmo tras ellos. Sólo se escuchaba el viento haciendo bailar las hojas de los árboles, hasta que en un momento dado también dejó de oírse: el murmullo quedó ahogado por los gritos del acero.

Siete hombres con ropajes oscuros, sombreros de ala y embozados hasta prácticamente las cejas salieron de entre la maleza, espadas en mano, dispuestos a enfrentarles. Disparó a uno en el hombro del mismo brazo con el que sujetaba la ropera, haciéndola caer al suelo. Pero no tuvo oportunidad de disparar de nuevo: estaban tan cerca que no le habría dado tiempo a recargar y disparar antes de ser alcanzado. Echó mano a la empuñadura y se lanzó a la refriega.

No tenían mala técnica, pero era basta y muy forzada. El primero al que se enfrentó era un hombretón bastante más grande que él y que, en consecuencia, resultó ser demasiado lento para su gusto. A punto estaba de atravesarle el pecho y acabar con la desgracia de su existencia cuando su espada se encontró con otro acero, en un golpe brusco que casi le hizo perderla. Olvidó al hombre que yacía en el suelo, le interesaba más el enclenque que osaba atacarle. Tenía una gran fuerza para ser tan pequeño. Por su altura y lo delgado que era no era posible que hubiera alcanzado la veintena. Iba igual de bien pertrechado que sus compañeros y lo único que se veía de su cuerpo eran dos ojos pardos desafiantes.

Su nuevo adversario pasó de estar en guardia a lanzar su primer ataque, un golpe directo a su brazo derecho que consiguió rechazar al verlo venir. Siguieron fintas y contrataques, todos maravillosamente ejecutados. A diferencia de sus compañeros, su técnica era de libro. Sonrió. Era el único duelo de la noche que parecía que iba a merecer la pena, y la fortuna le había sonreído haciéndolo suyo. Nadie se atrevería a arrebatarle tal adversario, ni siquiera la hábil ropera de Athos.

Incomprensiblemente el desconocido se puso en guardia tras rechazar una de sus estocadas, no le atacó. Uno de sus compañeros, anunció a gritos que se retiraban. ¡No, no y no! Tenía que acabar ese duelo. Él era el mejor, se merecía ganar. Atacó de nuevo al muchacho sin darle un respiro siquiera pero se zafó de su espada sin demasiado esfuerzo aparente. Era muchísimo más ágil que el grande, que por cierto ya había hecho la del humo. Athos desapareció en el bosque persiguiendo a dos, y los monigotes sin iniciativa del conde no tardaron en imitarle. Pero él no iba a perseguirlo por el monte, no señor. Siguió atacando y fintando hasta que fue capaz de escuchar la respiración jadeante del joven, exhausto sí, pero aún capaz de sujetar la tizona. Fue entonces cuando sintió un golpe tremendo en la espalda y cometió el gran error de girarse en busca de la causa. Sintió un dolor terrible y todo se volvió negro.

— ¿Te he pedido ayuda? ¡Lo tenía bajo control! —Escuchó en la lejanía mientras él se adentraba en las sombras de la inconsciencia.

—Ya se ve, ya… Querías estar aquí hasta mañana, ¿no?


	3. CAP1 Isabelle

.

.

**Isabelle**

.

.

Se quita la ropa; manchada como está de sudor, de tierra y de la sangre de algún desgraciado. Afloja, con desidia y algo de pereza, los cordeles del pantalón y estos prácticamente caen solos al suelo. Se deshace igualmente del coleto de piel negra y de la camisa oscura, que sufren la misma suerte al verse arrojados al piso. Para terminar, con aires casi existencialistas, acaba clavando el verde oliva de sus ávidos ojos en el rostro exhausto que le devuelve la mirada desde el áureo espejo que hay frente a la cama. Se siente extrañamente orgullosa de sí misma.

Sin poder ocultar la sonrisa, desanuda el extremo del lienzo y empieza a desvendarse el pecho con paciencia, doblando el jirón que en otro tiempo había sido sábana pulcramente a cada vuelta. No puede ni con su alma pero reúne las energías suficientes para, en un esfuerzo que se le antoja casi titánico, empujar las prendas con el pie desnudo bajo la cama. El ala del sombrero se resiste a quedar oculta, sobresaliendo un poco por fuera y dejándose ver por debajo de la colcha damasquinada. Pero le da igual, apenas le resta ya brío alguno.

¿Y quién va a verlo a esas horas, en todo caso? Se convence de que aún es demasiado pronto. Todos duermen, y ella debería, pero casi que prefiere honrar la sagrada tradición española de la siesta. Sabe ya de antemano que tan pocas horas de sueño no le van a ser suficientes para descansar, y la condesa no va a perdonar una falta más a misa.

Tras decidir a regañadientes que aguantará despierta hasta después de la comida y con el lecho llamándole a gritos, determina darse un baño para hacer tiempo hasta que Bèatrice se despierte. Y porque siendo sinceros, lo necesita: la cantidad de mugre que lleva encima es inaceptable. Por efecto de la humedad y del calor, se ha empezado a formar una pátina pegajosa sobre su piel haciéndole llegar a sentir verdadero asco. Apenas si tiene que acercarse a la tina para darse cuenta de que su querida Adèle se ha adelantado a sus necesidades y ha dispuesto todo lo necesario para asearse. Gracias a Dios, no podía haber pasado demasiado rato desde que lo preparó pues parecía que aún no le había dado tiempo al agua a enfriarse. Pobre Adeline. Otra víctima más a la que su travesura había hecho madrugar de más.

Lentamente se introduce en la bañera de hierro, cuyas robustas patas están adornadas con finísimo pan de oro. Agotada, es recibida por una reconfortante calidez que relaja todos sus músculos y su ánimo. Ni siquiera la brisa fresca que entra por el ventanal logra reanimarla… aunque tampoco puede dormirse. Se halla embelesada, concentrada con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la pared. Y preocupada aún. No puede sacarse de la cabeza a ese pobre hombre. Desea con todo su ser que se encuentre todo lo bien que el estado en el que Cécil le dejó le permita.

—Ese pobre hombre ha intentado matarte —se recuerda a sí misma, justificando el que su cuñada casi haya descoyuntado a un desconocido para no sentir así la corrosiva acción de la culpa. Tanto él como su compañero pertenecen a la guardia de los mosqueteros, está segura. Ninguno de los dos llevaba distintivo a la vista, evidentemente, pero es algo que supo en el mismo instante en el que les puso los ojos encima. Les conoce bien, mejor de lo que ella misma querría: tienen ese aire chulesco inconfundible, esa manera de moverse… como si fueran los amos del mundo, los dueños de todo.

La figura de Gabriel con su capa azul, la toledana y el pistolete colgando del cinto y el _Jardin du Luxembourg_ de fondo aparece intrusa en su mente. Es la primera imagen que tiene de él tras haber sido nombrado mosquetero: tan estirado y orgulloso, con su flor de lis al hombro. En aquel momento, a ojos extraños seguramente pareciera que al echársela sobre los hombros su naturaleza había cambiado por completo: como si una esencia soberbia y jactanciosa se hubiera integrado en él y no quedara ya nada del hermano dulce al que ella adoraba. Nada más lejos de la realidad, en el caso de Gabriel la gallardía nunca estuvo reñida con la gentileza.

Un pinchazo atraviesa su pecho como si de una daga se tratase. Aferrada con fuerza al borde de la tina hasta que sus nudillos se tornan aún más blancos, ahoga un grito, un suspiro y una lágrima. Intenta serenarse, convencerse a sí misma de que es demasiado pronto para permitirse pensar en él sin que acabe la cosa en llanto. Cómo si en algún momento le fuera a ser posible dejar de dolerse, mágicamente, pero sin tener esperanzas reales de que eso suceda. La impotencia inflama y arrasa lo que queda de un alma ya de por sí calcinada. La soledad físicamente duele. Acordarse aún escuece: los últimos meses sin su presencia han sido un auténtico desconsuelo, una llaga abierta en la que algún desalmado arroja sal a diario. Y ahí continúa ella, subsistiendo, rezando a Dios para que sea verdad eso de que el tiempo terminará borrando el dolor y podrá recordarle sin sentirse a morir.

Hace ya tiempo que ha dejado de preguntarse el porqué. El motivo no le importa en absoluto. Murió defendiendo a su rey: es lo que responde cada vez que le preguntan, cuando se interesan por cómo está. Lo repite una y otra vez, con la esperanza de terminar creyéndoselo, de que al decirlo muchas veces termine siendo un bálsamo reparador que calme la herida. Pero en el fondo le da igual, porque ya no está. ¿Y qué, que para un mosquetero no haya mayor honor? Está muerto, no hay honor tras la muerte… ni para los que se van ni para los que se quedan. No sirve. Y al único al que ha parecido servir para algo la honorable muerte de Gabriel ha sido al conde. Maldita sea, una y mil veces, su estampa.

Diego nunca aceptó que su hijo fuera un soldado, le parecía un modo de vida indigno. Puso todas las trabas que pudo para evitar que su hermano entrase en la compañía de Treville y ahora, ironías de la vida, él es el que más se beneficia de la culpa que siente el rey. Porque cuando murió Gabriel no pasó a mejor vida un mosquetero anónimo para Su Majestad, no. Gabriel era el hijo de Diego, el conde de Villette. Era el hermano de una de las damas de compañía de su esposa Ana: hermano de la espía, de los ojos y los oídos del rey de Francia en la corte de Madrid.

La rabia la consume por dentro. Ni siquiera el respeto y el deber natural de hija es capaz de refrenar la ira que Isabelle siente cada vez que piensa en su padre. Lo que no consiguió en su momento manteniéndola a ella en una posición tan cercana a los monarcas, Diego lo ha terminado logrando pagándolo con la sangre de su heredero. Ahora, sus negocios prosperan muchísimo gracias a los pactos hechos con unos y otros tras el funeral. Pero el más provechoso de todos, el que más había ansiado su padre desde que ella había llegado berreando a este valle de lágrimas, no se hizo tanto de rogar: a los pocos días de estar su hermano en la gloria de Dios, el rey tuvo a bien ofrecerle un matrimonio muy ventajoso para la propia Isabelle. Una unión —digna de una auténtica princesa, en palabras del monarca— que Diego no habría podido ni soñar en concertar durante los tiempos en los que Gabriel aún vivía. Y no lo habría hecho por dos razones, principalmente. La primera es que, si se afina bien el oído, en la corte aún se puede escuchar cómo se le llama a sus espaldas y con desdén _le petit espagnol_. La segunda, mucho más obvia aún, es que por muy ventajoso que resultase Gabriel nunca lo habría permitido. Por suerte para ella, muchos meses han pasado desde esa promesa y su caballero de brillante armadura ni está ni se le espera.

Bel se niega a creerse una amargada por la alegría que siente ante tal circunstancia, a pesar de que por su edad casi puede considerarse desahuciada en ese tema en particular. Tal vez en su juventud tuvo ilusión por casarse, no es capaz de recordarlo. Lo que sí tiene muy presente es la desgracia que supuso para Ana el hacerlo con tan sólo catorce añitos. Ambas habían sido educadas en la cultura del matrimonio por conveniencia, no lo temían, era casi una obligación más. Pero no habían dejado aún sus muñecas de trapo cuando se vieron en el percal de tener que partir de su hogar en Madrid por ese deber para el que aún no estaban preparadas. En retrospectiva, para Isabelle es algo casi traumático por lo que apenas se para a pensar en ello realmente. Sí, habría estado bien disfrutar un poco más de su infancia, y a eso se le añadía además que en dicha época de sus vidas todo se les volvía del revés. Bien pareciera que las hubiera mirado un tuerto con la muerte de la reina, y el hermanito pequeño de Ana, las ínfulas que ya se gastaba Felipe… pero de nada sirve recordarlo ahora. Poco puede hacer ya. Salvo no casarse. Después de lo de Gabriel, Isabelle asume con resignación la soltería eterna como venganza. No piensa desposar a nadie para aumentar así el ya boyante patrimonio del conde, ni va a parir el nieto moldeable que su hijo no fue. El digno sucesor que tanto desea: un heredero de los títulos y las tierras que le pertenecían por derecho a otro, al bebé de Cécil.

Se recuesta un poco, molesta. Pensar en su padre le agría el humor de veras. Entrecierra los ojos para descansar los párpados, luchando con el cansancio, esforzándose en imaginar a su futuro sobrino. Sería feliz si Dios tuviera a bien conceder al pequeño los ojos de su padre, enormes y negros como el carbón. Igual de cálidos. Tan calinosos como la estepa castellana e igual de insufribles a la vista del extraño. Y la sonrisa sincera de Cécil, que es preciosa. Si en algo envidia Bel a su cuñada es en esa risa suya.

Tiene el deseo inconfesable de que sea un niño porque, en el fondo de su ser, sabe que la vida de varón siempre es más fácil. Lo vive cada día en sus propias carnes. A veces le da por pensar que el odio que el conde le profesa se debe precisamente a eso, a que ha nacido fémina. Y además, está el hecho de que el único panorama aceptable para el sexo femenino en una sociedad como la suya es casarse bien y seguir llenando el mundo de hijos, una perspectiva algo pobre en comparación y un destino nada halagüeño. Aunque si finalmente Dios se decide a enviar una mujercita, indudablemente la querrá igual. Eso sí, el plan será más complicado de llevar a cabo. Y sería una pena cambiarlo porque va por buen camino: seis cofres con el último. Si el conde sigue siendo tan estúpido y no cambia el trayecto acabará antes de lo previsto, aún con mosqueteros metiendo las narices dónde no les llaman.

Ojalá Gabriel haya podido observar los duelos de la noche anterior, allá donde quiera que esté. Isabelle no puede evitar tener la estúpida ilusión de haberle hecho sentir orgulloso en su pedacito de paraíso al ver cómo ella defendía los intereses de su familia. Y probablemente, de haberla visto, se habría llevado las manos a la cabeza porque aún junta demasiado las piernas y sus lances de ataque son bastante cortos… pero tampoco es que pueda hacer mucho para solucionar eso, ¡no puede alargarse mágicamente el brazo!

Sonríe tímidamente pensando en las regañinas de su hermano, en cómo las echa de menos. Otro pinchazo hace que abandone esos recuerdos por instinto, intentando desviar sus pensamientos hacia algo mucho menos doloroso: ha sobrevivido al duelo con uno de ellos, aunque lo haya hecho sin honor alguno gracias a su cuñada. Gracias a lo que él la enseñó. Y a la motivación que le supone el pequeño. Impaciente, como es su naturaleza, no puede esperar a que nazca. Ansía demasiado tenerle en los brazos, ese último cachito de Gabriel.

_—Mademoiselle… Mademoiselle Blanchard…_

—¡Isabelle! —¡Virgen del amor hermoso, que casi se le paran los pulsos! Con tal susto, del salto que pega es probable que haya vaciado media bañera. ¿Cuándo se ha quedado dormida? Da igual, el sobresalto, el agua, todo. La_ comtesse_ vuelve a reclamar para sí toda su atención— ¡Ya está otra vez en el agua! ¡Qué manía con lavarse cada vez que le viene en gana, como si ella supiera más que los médicos! ¡Sal ahora mismo! ¡Vamos! ¿Qué te crees que eres, hija, una sardina?

—Más que el agua lo que va a matarme, madre, es tanto sobresalto. Casi me saca usted el corazón del pecho.

—No te atrevas a bromear con eso, incauta.

—Está bien. Y no tema. Que si bien es cierto que el agua abre los poros y permite el acceso a enfermedades inmunda, ésta hace tiempo que me los dejó bien cerrados.

—¡Y encima fría! Eres igual de testaruda que tu padre, ¡vas a ponerte mala, chiquilla ignorante! ¡Tres veces! ¡Tres! ¡En dos semanas! —Por un momento parece que la cólera logrará despeinar el moño siempre perfecto de la condesa… pero no. Se calma, con todos los cabellos aún en su lugar— _Mon Dieu..._ Adèle, ayudad a Mlle. Isabelle a vestirse o no llegaremos ni al amén.

—Pero…

—¡Ni se te ocurra! No has ido a misa desde… —Antes del funeral. Ésas son las palabras que se niegan a pronunciar los labios de Beàtrice. Y ambas son muy conscientes del porqué de tal silencio. Había callado justo a tiempo de evitar rememorar en compañía el día fatídico que ambas no podían olvidar en privado— ¡hace demasiado tiempo! Isabelle… Dios, y el pastor, te echan de menos.

La condesa de Villette da algunas instrucciones más a Adèle y deja la alcoba aún airada, sin percatarse, por suerte, de media ala de un sombrero negro que sobresale aún bajo la ropa de cama. Nada más encajar la puerta en el marco de madera noble, Isabelle sale al fin del agua y se envuelve en la tela cálida que le ofrece su querida Adeline. Agradece horrores que la haya puesto frente a la chimenea porque con la corriente empezaba a sentir frío de veras. Adèle cierra el ventanal con diligencia y, al pasar cerca del lecho, termina de ocultar el sombrero con una patada suave. Permanece un rato más parada frente al fuego, entrando en calor hasta que la doncella le mete prisa, alegando que si no llega a tiempo la condesa estará de morros toda la tarde.

—¿Sabéis algo de Abel? —pregunta al fin cuando ve que termina de ajustarla el guardainfante, esperando con los dedos cruzados una buena noticia. Lleva dándole vueltas un rato sin decidirse… la culpa, de nuevo: le habían disparado por su causa.

—Le han sacado la bala. —Se sorprende de la falta de preocupación de la doncella. Adèle se sonríe un poco, como si le agradara en cierta manera tener un pretendiente tullido—. Ha debido dolerle como mil demonios, por los gritos que pegaba.

—Los hombres no están hechos para sufrimiento, Adeline. —Sonríe un poquito acordándose, sin saber muy bien porqué, de su partida de la villa de Madrid y de cierto marquesito que decía dolerse por el simple hecho de no encontrarla cerca. Galante, sí, pero terriblemente estúpido y muy poco práctico también.

—En verdad que no, señorita. Por eso ha de ser que Dios, en su infinita sabiduría, nos dejó el trabajo de traer hijos al mundo a nosotras. —En eso tiene razón. Nunca ha tenido la necesidad de asistir a un parto, pero por las referencias que le llegan debe de ser algo terrible—. Pero no os preocupéis de más por Abel, que está perfectamente. Aunque algo dolido porque Mme. Blanchard fuera la única capaz de vengarse del mosquetero…

—Christophe y Denys…

—Sólo fueron un par de cortes. Pueden darse por satisfechos si únicamente salen con laceraciones de todo esto... Inspire, señorita Isabelle.

Inhala todo el aire del que es capaz mientras Adèle tira de los cordones del corsé como si le fuere la vida en ello. Por suerte, éste no lleva ballenas si no pequeñas tiras de hierro que se clavaban menos.

Gracias a Dios, al sacar el traje y ponerlo sobre la cama, Adeline no vuelve a la carga de nuevo con lo del negro. Ha llegado a pensar que detrás de los comentarios de la muchacha se esconden las palabras e intrigas de la condesa, de lo insistente que tan espontáneamente se ha vuelto con el susodicho tema. Asimismo, tiene incuestionablemente claro que no se han dado por vencidas… pero le da igual. Abandonará el luto cuando ella lo considere pertinente, por más meses que pasen o lo poco favorecedor que sea el negro para encontrar marido.

Una vez puesto el traje, se sienta en la butaca frente al espejo con la mirada perdida en el pedacito de cielo azul que se ve tras la ventana y se deja hacer un recogido sobrio, acorde al lugar donde se dirige.


	4. CAP1 Bèatrice

.

.

**Bèatrice**

.

.

La insensatez de Isabelle era infinita, no tenía límites. Al menos no unos por ella conocidos. Ignoraba las razones que le hacían querer ponerse a remojo a la menor oportunidad, pero dichos argumentos y explicaciones le eran completamente indiferentes. Era insalubre. Insano, por naturaleza: si Dios hubiera querido que sus hijos se pasaran todo el día metidos en el agua, les habría dotado de aletas. Pero claro, tales entelequias eran incapaces de penetrar en la dura mollera de su terca hija… ¡Por la mismísima _Sainte-Thérèse_! Si es que era igualita a… a… ¡a él!

La condesa reprimió como pudo el dolor agudo que le había producido tan miserable espina clavada a conciencia en su corazón, de manera que a simple vista nadie pudiera ser testigo de su flaqueza. Aún con sus arrugas, sus canas, y los años de por medio, no podía pensar en el innombrable asunto sin sentir el pinchazo de angustia en el pecho que le dejaba sin respiración durante unos instantes. Cuando tales sentimientos ingratos consintieron en volver a ser ignorados, volvió a reconducir sus reflexiones hacia Isabelle.

De continuar con ese empecinamiento de lavarse cada dos por tres, era capaz de ordenar a Grégoire abrir el depósito del agua a hachazos. Poco le importaba que el resto de la casa se viera abocado a beber vino por los restos, o a lavarse con leche de burra como era costumbre de la mismísima Cleopatra. Eso sí, cuando tocara, no cuando a ella le entraran las ganas.

¿Acaso no era consciente de que con tal despropósito lo único que iba a conseguir era caer enferma? ¡Dios no lo permitiese! Se santiguó, y rezó para alejar tales ideas peregrinas de su pensamiento. El Señor ya se había llevado a su niño del alma, no iba a permitir que le arrebatase también a su pequeña Belle.

Esperó a que el lacayo abriera la puerta del carruaje y subió a él sin muchos miramientos. No pudo evitar fijarse en que el muchacho tenía una mano vendada cuando se apoyó en su brazo para subir al faetón.

—Me corté con el cuchillo del queso esta mañana, Excelentísima Señora. Es usted muy amable por interesarse —contestó el joven Denys, sin intentar enmascarar demasiado su mentira. No lo necesitaba. Por suerte a ella no le importaba lo más mínimo, si sus empleados se metían en peleas de taberna no era asunto suyo… siempre que se presentaran a trabajar al día siguiente, por supuesto.

Esperó junto a su querida Fifi cómodamente sentada, quien había resuelto por la conversación anterior que la mano herida del lacayo le interesaba mínimamente; con lo que se dispuso a relatar con todo lujo de detalles cómo el joven Christophe había llegado esa mañana también a su puesto con cortes.

Tras un rato que se la antojó largo como siete días sin pan (más aún con la cháchara incesante de su dama de compañía) Isabelle subió al carruaje y al fin pudieron partir. Por su mente se cruzó la idea de reprender de nuevo a su hija, esta vez por su atuendo, pero la desechó por compasión. Iban a misa no a la corte, allí el negro no se vería tan mal. Y muy en el fondo se sentía orgullosa de que se resistiera a abandonar el luto. Belle había amado a su hermano más que a cualquier criatura viva que hubiera pisado nunca este mundo. Aún lo hacía, y ésa y no otra parecía ser la manera de honrar su memoria. Pero lo que no entendía, o no quería entender, era el flaco favor que se hacía a sí misma: Gabriel la amaba tanto o más que ella a él. No habría sido su deseo verla en tal estado, querría que continuara con su vida… que se casase y tuviera niños a los que contar las mil y una batallas de su tío, el mosquetero. Pero, cabezota como era, sobre el pecho velado aún llevaba su rosario al cuello como un yugo, un recuerdo constante, una sentencia permanente de tristeza eterna. Cada vez que recordaba aquella historia se le rompía aún más el alma.

Ambos eran muy jóvenes cuando Gabriel entró al servicio del rey de Francia. Cuando su hermano le dio la noticia, Isabelle le abrazó, y le besó, y le deseo lo mejor en la nueva vida que empezaba. Pero en su interior estaba aterrada. Intentaba ocultarlo, mas esos ojillos vivarachos suyos nunca le habían logrado esconder nada a su madre. Ni siquiera las pesadillas, ya fueran malos sueños por los peligros a los que se enfrentaba su hermano o por… bueno, las que le creaba Diego.

Por supuesto, hizo ver que no se enteraba de nada porque tal parecía ser su deseo. Tenía que ver cómo cada vez se levantaba peor por las mañanas sin poder hacer gran cosa por ella. Pasaba el tiempo y sus desvelos no la abandonaban. Tan preocupada estaba por la seguridad de su hermano, que ordenó elaborar al orfebre de la Reina Ana algo con lo que intentar calmar sus inquietudes: un rosario de cuentas negras rematado en plata, y con una cruz preciosa en el extremo en la que Jesucristo sufría por los pecados de toda la humanidad. Una vez lo tuvo en su poder lo llevó a Reims personalmente para que fuera bendecido por el Cardenal Barberini, hermano de su Santidad el Papa Urbano VIII.

Impaciente, como ha sido siempre su endiablado carácter, no pudo esperar a encontrarle y a la vuelta de su viaje se presentó sola en el mismísimo cuartel de los mosqueteros. Sólo Dios fue testigo de cómo sus latidos cesaron en el mismo instante en el que recibió el mensaje de Jean Armand, ofreciéndose amablemente a llevar a su hija de nuevo al palacete en cuanto hubiera tenido oportunidad de ver a Gabriel. Por suerte la gran mayoría de ellos habían salido de expedición a quién sabe dónde ni porqué y ella logró llevarse a Isabelle de allí antes de que volvieran. El asunto no trascendió, afortunadamente. Así que, en resumidas cuentas, no podía regañarle por echar de menos a Gabriel. No más de lo que lo había hecho ya, en cualquier caso.

El carruaje se paró casi al final de la _Rue des Prêtres_ justo a tiempo para lograr evitar la pregunta incómoda de la muchacha, aparentemente preocupada por su poca disposición a la conversación aquella mañana. Bajó con cuidado de no caerse ni mancharse demasiado los zapatos, y les esperó aún algo distraída. Entraron en la parroquia de _Saint-Séverin _con todas y cada una de las miradas puestas en ellas, algo que no la incomodó en absoluto ya que estaba acostumbrada a recibir tales atenciones. Pero la mirada que no se le escapó fue la que Isabelle lanzó, pasmada, a un par de mosqueteros que andaban sentados en la última fila de bancos de la nave central. Parecía sorprendida en extremo.

—Dime que no es el mestizo —susurró con recato, todo lo bajo que le permitió el ya de por si aflautado tono de su voz. En cierta manera le divertía ver a su hija atónita. Le hacía pensar que después de todo, bajo la máscara, aún existían cosas capaces de dejar a Isabelle perpleja.

—¿Perdón?

—No soy tonta Belle, he visto el sombrero y las ropas medio escondidas bajo tu cama. Esto no es la corte de Madrid querida, no voy a enfadarme si tienes un… entretenimiento. Siempre que sea discreto claro.

—Y que no sea mestizo —contestó arqueando una ceja. Efectivamente, siempre que no lo fuera. Ya tenía bastante con aguantar a la pavisosa de Cécil.

—Isabelle…

—Madre…


	5. CAP1 Anne de Breuil

.

.

**Anne de Breuil**

.

.

Anne no se consideraba una persona soberbia. Práctica sí, altanera no. Por eso, de haber sido cualquier otro hombre el que la hubiera tenido esperando media mañana frente a una condenada ventana, ella habría echo de su capa un sayo y el desdichado no hubiera vuelto a verla en mucho tiempo. Pero en la situación en la que se encontraba no podía permitirse tal desplante: el rey tenía que seguir creyendo que la tenía a sus pies, que se desvivía por él. Aunque con eso su ego se resintiese, al menos seguía estando viva para poder pecar de orgullo o de cualquier otra cosa: le gustase o no, Louis era su salvaguarda frente a Rochefort.

Es estado de distracción en que se encontraba, con los ojos fijos en el patio pero sin mirar nada en concreto, no le impidió darse cuenta del momento en el que su amante hizo al fin su aparición. Conteniendo como pudo su enfado, se echó en sus brazos. Estaban solos, pero aunque no lo hubieran estado a Anne no le habría importado en absoluto. Nadie podía tocarla ya.

—Alteza —interrumpieron al segundo—, el conde de Villette y Monsieur de Treville solicitan audiencia.

—Lo siento, querida. Espero no te importe aguardarme un poco más.

—Por supuesto que me importuna, Majestad: soy una mujer enamorada. Llevo toda la mañana ansiando un encuentro con vos a solas. Veros, tocaros, besaros… —al rey no pareció disgustarle la reprimenda enmascarada, así que le besó dulcemente en los labios como recompensa— pero también comprendo vuestras responsabilidades con Francia. Por eso esperaré en el cuarto de al lado hasta que os libréis del vil asunto que cruelmente nos separa.

Dispuesta a marcharse, Louis no pudo evitar robarle un último beso, con lo que conde y capitán hubieron de esperar un poco más. Una vez en la otra sala, cerró la puerta con una gran sonrisa sin apartar la mirada del rey. Y una vez cerrada, pudo dejar de fingir de una buena vez y quedarse tras ella, escuchando. El rey permitió el paso y una voz alta y clara anunció la visita de Monsieur de Treville y del conde Blanchard, el españolito.

—Su Majestad Cristianísima…

—Alteza. —Simplón y soso. Sin florituras, como siempre. Si alguna vez Anne valoró en algo la inocente marcialidad de Treville en cuestiones de estado, a fuerza del empeño en no querer entender cómo se movían verdaderamente los hilos en tales asuntos le había llegado a exasperar de veras.

—¿Qué ocurre ahora? —Al menos el rey parecía molesto de veras por la interrupción. Su tono sonaba algo infantil incluso, como un niño al que le quitan un dulce.

—Mi señor, temo que me veo en la necesidad de tener que pediros justicia una vez más. Anoche se produjo de nuevo otro robo, unos miles de _Louis d'Or…_

—No puedo reponeros tales cantidades cada vez que un salteador de caminos os tome en consideración, conde. Por mucho aprecio que os tenga a vos o a vuestra familia.

—Por supuesto que no, su Majestad. En realidad, la pérdida del oro me preocupa menos que el que los maleantes se lo llevaran con toda comodidad ante las narices del capitán Treville. Sospecho que de haber sido el cofre cargado de oro propio se habría esmerado más en su custodia.

—¿De qué me estáis acusando exactamente? ¿Sugerís que soy capaz de ignorar una orden directa de Su Majestad, el Rey de Francia, por redecillas personales?

—No lo sugiero, lo afirmo.

—¡Silencio! ¡Esto es intolerable! —intervino al fin el rey. Las discusiones le daban dolor de cabeza, o eso decía— Señor conde, quedo enterado del terrible asunto. Pensaremos cómo solucionar el problema. Ahora si no les importa… tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que ver cómo se tiran los trastos a sus nobles cabezas.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo. Supuso que el conde abandonó la sala porque oyó como se cerraba la puerta y acto seguido el rey llamó al capitán Treville.

—¿Qué opináis? —dijo _el Justo _casi en un susurro, algo que apenas sí pudo escuchar Milady desde el otro lado de la puerta maciza.

—Que alguien debe de odiar mucho al conde, Majestad. Van ya seis cofres. Y no se han producido robos a ningún otro noble, de momento. O es una venganza personal o…

—Acabad.

—No quiero que deis por ciertas las teorías del conde de que mi enemistad con él me nubla el juicio, pero existe la posibilidad de que sea una treta.

—Lo sé. En cualquier caso, no podemos dejar que se extienda la voz. Sea un caso u otro, alguien está robando oro y si es así tenéis que cogerle, capitán. Mandad más hombres si tenéis que hacerlo.

—No voy a comprometer la seguridad de su Alteza por…

—¿Diego? Ciertamente casi lográis convencerme de que la desgana con que tratáis este asunto no se debe a que precisamente el afectado sea el conde de Villette. Yo estaré bien, Treville. Nadie atentará en palacio y tengo a la guardia roja para protegerme. Encontrad a los autores y colgadlos. Si mi corte empieza a sospechar que no puedo proteger sus intereses… no quiero ni pensar en lo que podrían hacer.

—Como Su Majestad disponga.

Escuchó los pasos de Treville alejándose, y unos más apresurados caminar hasta la puerta tras la que ella se encontraba. Con cuidado de no hacer ruido con los tacones, se alejó, sentándose en el sillón más cercano y haciéndose la abstraída.

—¿Os habéis aburrido mucho, Milady? —El rey le ofreció su mano y ella la aceptó complacida, apoyándose en ella para levantarse.

—Cada instante que no pasáis a mi lado es tedioso, Milord. —Le dedicó una sonrisa encantadora, y como era de esperar, galante él, le robó otro beso. De robos iba la cosa, al parecer.


	6. CAP1 Porthos

.

.

**Porthos**

.

.

—Será culpa mía que la señorita lleve el corsé tan apretado entonces —contestó su compañero cuando se vio cazado haciéndola un traje. Rió, no podía menos. Aramis lanzaba miradas furtivas a la reciente adquisición de la _Saint-Séverin_ como un león acecha a su próxima presa. No podía culparle, en todo caso, la feligresa estaba de muy buen ver. O al menos lo que se intuía bajo las capas y capas del luto negro.

—Pues no parece faltarle el aire, no. —Intentó molestarle. Pero en lugar de enfadarse le devolvió una sonrisa victoriosa, congratulándose por haberle hecho fijarse a él también. Cómo si hubiera sido necesario: llevaba con los ojos clavados en ella desde que había entrado a la carrera en el templo, pero no por la misma razón que su amigo. Sí, el escote del vestido era atrayente. Velado por un tul sutil muy fino pero lo suficientemente recatado para el lugar en el que se encontraban. Nada indecente. Y también era cierto que a cada inspiración de la muchacha el pecho se le elevaba arrastrando arriba y abajo las cuentas perladas de un rosario oscuro, consiguiendo centrar en él toda la atención de ambos… pero no era la atracción lo que le impedía dejar de observarla, si no la curiosidad.

—Estamos predestinados Porthos, ¿no lo ves? ¡Es tan evidente!—susurró tras un suspiro lastimero casi imperceptible que le dejó perplejo. Tomó aliento y se dispuso a intentar aplacar las ágiles esperanzas de Aramis, algo que sabía desde un principio que no iba a conseguir—Yo iba a ser abate y ella…

—¿Y ella qué? ¿Lleva un rosario? ¿En una iglesia? ¿Mientras reza? —Rio de nuevo. No se lo tomó a mal, nunca lo hacía. En lugar de eso, terco como el mulo que era, se empecinaba más en conseguirla solamente para demostrar que llevaba razón— Ahora irás a decirme que con sólo verla la amas, que planeas hacerla tu mujer y tener una veintena de churumbeles… y aquí el padre terminará echándonos a la calle de las risas que voy a echarme.

—Ni pienses que no me tienta la idea —confesó mordiéndose el labio sin dejar de contemplarla un instante, discretamente, con la ventaja que les otorgaba la lejanía y un par de columnas que parecían esculpidas estratégicamente en el lugar en el que se encontraban a tal propósito.

—La parte divertida supongo.

—Oh, deja de burlarte de este pobre enamorado y dime que la conoces… —rogó canalla, intentando camuflar la súplica en una sonrisa pícara. No podía negar la satisfacción que le producía el conocer a alguien que era del interés de Aramis y que por una vez no fuera al revés. Bueno, más o menos. No la conocía a ella en persona, aunque sí le resultaba tremendamente familiar (de ahí el haberla estado escudriñando al detalle durante media misa con la esperanza de recordarla). A la que recordaba perfectamente era a su acompañante.

—¿No eras tú el que conocía a todo el mundo? —Se hizo de rogar. El sacerdote dirigió una mirada reprobatoria hacia su banco y tuvieron que callar hasta que la atención del curilla volvió a centrarse en la eucaristía— La señora a la que acompaña es la condesa de Villette.

—¿Debería conocerla?

—¿Recuerdas a Gabriel?

—Gabriel… Gabriel… ¿El que murió hace unos meses en el ataque al rey? —Por su cara apenas parecía ubicarle. No le culpó, Gabriel no era de los que llamaban la atención. Era improbable que Athos o Aramis le conocieran más allá del cuartel e imposible que D'Artagnan le hubiera llegado a ver siquiera. Él mismo no habría reparado en el chaval si no hubiera sido porque salió en su defensa durante una pelea que se le torció un poco.

—A ella no la conozco, pero a la condesa me la presentó una vez. Era su hijo.

_Cordero de Dios, que quitas el pecado del mundo, ten piedad de nosotros._

—Eso explica el negro. ¿O no? ¿No ocurrió hace meses?

—Va a hacer ya casi el medio año.

—Y obliga aún el luto, pobre criatura… Un momento, ¿ese bastardo era conde?

—Estos nobles de hoy en día no saben qué hacer con el tiempo libre.

_Cordero de Dios que quitas el pecado del mundo, atiende nuestras súplicas._

—Díselo a Athos… ¿Y no te habló de ninguna prima, hermana o similar?

—Tenía una hermana, creo. Me parece que los días de permiso solía pasear con ella por el centro… o al menos eso le decía a Gaspard y los demás cuando iban a la Taberna del Moro. En cualquier caso, no puede ser la misma, por como hablaba de ella aún debía de ser una niña.

_Cordero de Dios, que quitas el pecado del mundo, danos la paz._

_Este es el Cordero de Dios que quita el pecado del mundo. _

_Dichosos los invitados a la cena del Señor._

Acabada la oración del _Agnus Dei_ el sacerdote presentó ante los fieles el Cuerpo de Cristo acompañado de un expectante silencio sepulcral, con lo que la curiosidad de su amigo tuvo que verse malamente satisfecha con la poca información que había logrado sonsacarle hasta el momento. Los presentes rezaban en silencio preparándose para recibir el pan, la mayor parte de ellos sobre sus rodillas con ambas manos juntas y entrecruzadas. Miró a Aramis, que por primera vez durante toda la misa no estaba embobado en los bancos laterales si no que se hallaba perdido en un acto humilde. Con los párpados cerrados, musitaba palabras inteligibles a la velocidad del rayo. Una vez terminado el discurso los abrió de nuevo, vivaces, encontrándose con los suyos, que le miraban incrédulo.

—Aram… ¡Es pecado mortal! ¡Vuelve aquí! —Ágilmente, se levantó y caminó por el pasillo central en dirección al altar. No pudo retenerle y tuvo que salir tras él, refunfuñando. Para ser el único que se proclamaba católico de los cuatro, demasiado poco respeto tenía por su alma— Vamos a arder en el infierno.

—No puedo confesarme cada vez que mato a alguien Porthos… ¡No saldríamos de aquí en siglos! —susurró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Curiosamente, como si hubiera sido minuciosamente calculado, habían quedado detrás de la bella acompañante de la condesa a la espera de comunión— y hay cosas por las que merece la pena enfrentarse al averno.

La condesa se levantó despacio y esperó a la muchacha, guardando cierta distancia. La mirada que le echó no le gustó nada. Si ya cuando Gabriel se la presentó le pareció pedante, ahora no sólo le miraba por encima del hombro sino que además lo hacía con odio. Tal vez culpara a los mosqueteros de la muerte de su hijo… No, en ese caso miraría a Aramis de igual modo y a él no se dignaba ni a posarle la vista encima.

En cuanto la mujer misteriosa fue a levantarse se encontró con un brazo galante que acudió raudo en su auxilio. Se apoyó en él para incorporarse y les dedicó una discreta sonrisa de agradecimiento. Ambos inclinaron la cabeza en señal de respeto. Tenía los ojos verdes pero mucho más amables que los de su distinguida amiga. Respondió igualmente con una inclinación y siguió a la condesa, siempre ante la atenta mirada de su compañero que se rezagaba un poco en prepararse para recibir la ostia (consagrada) de manos del párroco.

Cuando volvieron al banco se encerraron en sí mismos. Él en particular rezaba rogándole a Dios que perdonara sus pecados y que sirviera a su vez de confesión, aunque con no ir al infierno por culpa de una conquista de Aramis se conformaba. Uno podría pensarse que todo terminó ahí. Iluso, él mismo quiso creerlo. Pero el tiempo de recogimiento terminó, al igual que la misa y sus esperanzas de que finalmente lo dejara pasar.

—Buenos días tengan los señores, si me disculpan… —Se apartaron un poco permitiéndole el paso por la estrechez de pasillo que quedaba entre la hilera de bancos laterales y los centrales. Genial el plan de su amigo de forzar una conversación, porque ella continuó hasta el platillo de las limosnas sin percatarse de que lo que debía hacer era pegar con ellos la hebra un rato.

—Disculpe vos la osadía de abordarle tan de improviso, bella señorita, pero nos parece que ha venido acompañando a la condesa de Villette. ¿Sois vos acaso amiga íntima de la familia?—No. Ni la indiferencia iba a conseguir que se diera por vencido— Vaya por delante que nuestra intención no es fisgar asuntos que no nos competen, si no más bien saber del ánimo de la buena mujer para no importunar. Le queríamos dar el pésame por la muerte de su hij…

—¿Conocían a Gabriel? —Los ojos apagados de ella se encendieron vivos de nuevo con una chispa de desesperación en ellos. No quería mentir, no sabía por qué pero sentía pena por ella. Gabriel y él no habían sido tan amigos como lo era de Aramis, o de Athos… o incluso de D'Artagnan. Pero también era cierto que siendo todos mosqueteros al final acababan en los mismos lugares— Disculpen mi torpeza, no me he presentado. Caballeros, mi nombre es Isabelle López de Mendoza y Blanchard y soy hermana… Lo siento, aún no soy capaz… Era. Era hermana de Gabriel.

—Decís bien y sois aún entonces. _Mademoiselle_, no creo que sea posible el dejar de ser familia, hermanos en su caso, aunque el Señor se los haya llevado de nuestro lado —contestó Aramis, intentando tranquilizar a la muchacha. Las miradas que se dedicaban uno y otra le hicieron sentirse incómodo. En realidad, más que las miradas en sí, era la cercanía y la confianza que parecían tenerse. Apenas acababan de conocerse y él, incomprensiblemente, ya sentía entre ellos cierto grado de intimidad.

—Pero disculpad vos la nuestra, si nunca imaginamos que fuerais tan cercana —añadió, intentando relajar la situación. Aramis y él se miraron fingiendo desolación. Ya podía sentir las llamas y el olor a azufre, no tenían perdón de Dios.

—También sois mosqueteros. Gabriel no… ¿no os habló de mí?

—No hablaba de otra cosa, mi muy ilustre Mlle. López de Mendoza. —Su amigo se adelantó a confortarla, aunque dudaba seriamente que Aramis hubiera cruzado alguna vez palabra con él. Con un movimiento cuidadosamente desenfadado tomó una de las manos de ella entre las suyas propias, y por un momento pensó que se había vuelto lo suficientemente loco como para besarla. Pero no le hizo falta porque puso la mirada. Sí, esa mirada. Aramis tenía una expresión que nunca le fallaba, que era la debilidad de las mujeres y las hacía derretirse como la manteca al fuego. Era consciente del efecto y lo aprovechaba cada vez que se le presentaba la ocasión.

—Por favor… La condesa de Villette sigue siendo mi madre. Os ruego no penséis que me incomoda el tratamiento, pero es del todo incorrecto.

—No puedo contrariaros con tal desacierto. Es una injusticia, pero habré de conformarme. Tal vez otro día que en el que no haya sido un completo inepto al abordaros así pueda disentir con vos. —Su amigo quiso alargar la charla recurriendo al que había sido objeto de la fascinación de ambos— Precioso el rosario que portáis.

—Fue un regalo.

—Qué atinado. Un presente que fomenta la virtud, una rareza.

—Mío. A Gabriel.

—Mis disculpas. No era mi intención ser descortés.

—No lo habéis sido.

—Devota, bella y generosa. —Aramis intentó cambiar el tema sin demasiada sutileza. Por su parte, se había resignado con ser un testigo meramente presencial, sin aportar gran cosa— Con los vuestros y con los pobres.

—Me gusta pensar que tanto como la feligresa que dejó los denarios, _Monsieur…_

—Aramis.

—¿_Aramitz_? ¿Como el vino?

—Casi. Viene de la abadía.

—Por supuesto. Disculpadme, _Monsieur._ —La joven le miró, como esperando algo. Cierto, él aún no se había presentado.

—Porthos du Vallon, para servirle en lo que sea menester.

—Un placer conocerle, y escucharle abandonar la mudez —sonrió. Realmente apreció el gesto de intentar incluirle en la conversación pero, lógicamente, Aramis parecía no querer renunciar a ser centro único de su atención— Soy de la férrea opinión de que la generosidad no ha de medirse en cuánto deja uno de limosna sino en cuánto puede uno permitirse dejar.

—Permitidme entonces añadir la modestia a las cualidades de las que se privó su hermano de contarnos…

Menuda balsa de aceite. Pensó en lo que se avecinaba. Otra vez. Era un círculo vicioso, una espiral descendente infinita: Ilusión, placer, amor, sufrimiento y vuelta a empezar. Si por algo era conocido Aramis tanto en la corte como fuera de ella, era por tantos comienzos, la cantidad y la diversidad de lechos que le eran conocidos. Muy superficial, como las habladurías a su costa... Poco más que un embaucador bien parecido, con labia y suerte con las mujeres.

Pero no era así, a pesar de su fama. Era un hedonista romántico, como solía denominarse él mismo, que había amado sinceramente a todas y cada una de las damas con las que había estado. Con lo que si finalmente llegaban a ser ciertos los rumores de que había yacido con la mitad de las mujeres de París; Porthos sólo podía llegar a la conclusión que Aramis debía tener, en consecuencia, un corazón tan grande que no le cabía entre pecho y espalda.


	7. CAP1 Cécil

.

.

**Cécil**

.

.

Era temprano y hacía un poco de rasca. No demasiado, sólo un poco. La suficiente como para que los más frioleros tuvieran que abrigarse con una capichuela fina o con una esclavina ligera, pero lo cierto era que incluso sin ella no se estaba del todo mal. Al menos en lo referente a Cécil, que había dejado olvidado el manto en casa por las prisas y que a pesar del percance encontró vigorizante el fresco de la mañana. El fresco, y lo que no era el fresco, que fue poner el primer pie en la _Rue de Charlot _y sentir por todo el cuerpo una alegría inexplicable en el corazón.

Se acababa de asomar el sol al horizonte desdibujado de la ciudad, mustio y algo pálido, como si el propio astro hubiera tenido una noche de las toledanas. Si no fuera por el regocijo interno de la muchacha lo habría encontrado incluso hasta triste. Pero no podía pensar en penas o pesares, no con la algarabía que le rodeaba. Era imposible sentirse afligido entre tanta algazara. El mercado era, a pesar de las horas casi intempestivas, un hervidero de gente que se desgañitaba a voces, que reía —incluso de las maneras más imposibles y peculiares, como Monsieur Arnaud, el artesano que tenía su tiendecita en la _Rue de Bretagne_ pero que se acercaba cada día a probar suerte al mercado—, que cantaba el género a los posibles clientes con un salero nunca visto en otros barrios de la capital. Los colores eran más vivos, y los aromas que la envolvían despertaban en ella antiguos recuerdos y toda clase de sensaciones. Eran sus calles, sus gentes… aún se sentía parte de la vecindad, aunque viviera lejos. Lo echaba de menos. La orilla del Sena no tenía tanta vida como aquella plaza.

La luz cobriza empezaba a reflejarse por encima de los tejados cuando Cécil, como cada mañana, sorteó el carromato de Monsieur Sauveterre y sus verduras, atravesado de cualquier manera en medio de la calle.

—Bonjour! M. Barraud! Monsieur Barraud! ¡Espere!

El vibrante _marché des enfants rouges_ estaba atestado de paisanos bregando por hacer los primeros negocios del día: Mlle. Allamand llamaba a grito pelado al pescadero desde la otra esquina de la plaza para asegurarse las capturas más frescas. Y como cada día de Dios, él la ignoraba con absoluto desdén.

Monsieur Barraud vendía toda la mercancía decente y sólo entonces accedía casi a regañadientes a atender a la cocinera, que tenía que conformarse con las sobras. La verdad sea dicha, el trato era redondo para el comerciante: al final del día había vendido hasta el último animal, incluso las peores capturas. Sí que pudiera parecer injusto para la pobre Guillermine Allamand, que si sus señores querían peces era ella quién tenía que aguantar los enojos del pescador. Y al principio era algo que ni siquiera ella misma conseguía entender bien. No fue hasta que Cécil se enteró de los líos de la hermana de la susodicha con el hijo menor del pescadero que empezó a encontrar su actitud de lo más razonable. O todo lo razonable para una ciudad como París, dónde la moral era relativa a los cuartos y había cierta laxitud en relación a estos asuntos. También es cierto que, de haber resultado al revés y haber parido hembra en lugar de varón la bendita mujer del pescadero, la historia se habría tornado en duelo en menos de lo que canta un gallo. Pero mejor no pensar en lo que pudo ser. ¿No era eso lo que le había dicho el Padre Honoré? No podemos conocer los designios del Altísimo. Intentó centrarse en las palabras del amable cura, sin pararse a pensar demasiado en las razones por las que se le había dado tal consejo. Y además, no pensaba malgastar aquella preciosa mañana pensando en los problemas, desaires y demás chifladuras que no la concernían en absoluto.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de pararse a respirar un segundo, ni de imbuirse en el ambiente ajetreado que tanto adoraba. Caminó lo más rápido que pudo, que en su estado no era mucho más de veloz de lo habitual, hasta que dio con la callecita a la que daba la panadería de . A punto estuvieron de arrollarle unos chavalines que pasaron a su vera sin cuidado ninguno, pero no le molestó. En lugar de enfadarse por el descuido, se preguntó si sus madres habrían imaginado sus caritas, tal y como a ella misma le pasaba. Las campanas de Saint-Denis le devolvieron a la realidad. Emprendió camino de nuevo al establecimiento de sin pararse un instante hasta que llegó a la hostería. Se miró en los cristales desvaídos de Madame Champfleury, comprobando que el lazo que ponía en orden su melena rubia seguía en su sitio. Recolocó de nuevo los mechones rebeldes, poniéndolos detrás de la oreja… como solía hacer su marido cuando la veía toda apurada.

Un dolor punzante cruzó su pecho de lado a lado, no pudo evitarlo. Había dejado de reprenderse al pensar en Gabriel. Le era imposible no hacerlo, pensaba en él cada segundo del día así que mejor no sentirse culpable por ello. En lugar de eso se llevó la mano de la alianza al vientre, como si pudiera reconfortar en algo al pequeño ese vínculo que aún los unía, y con la otra alisó con presteza la falda carmesí. Apenas le había dado tiempo a vestirse decentemente esa mañana, con todo el asunto del robo.

—¡Buenos días! —saludó con una gran sonrisa a Violette, que esperaba impaciente a los clientes tras el mostrador— ¡Mme. De Casseau! ¡Qué madrugadora ha sido usted hoy!

—¡Buenos días, querida! Ya sabes que Mlle. D'Aguillon no desayuna hasta que no le llevo sus pastelillos de naranja.

—No podemos culparla, ¡están deliciosos! —contestó poniéndose el mandil— Yo los comería a todas horas.

—Mi querida niña, tú tienes excusa para comerlos. Ojalá mi señora la tuviera también, puede que así le amargara menos… el chocolate —A pesar de que estaban en confianza Mme. Alphonsine de Casseau no se atrevía a pronunciar una sola palabra en contra de su ama— ¿Y tú como te encuentras? Se te ve cansada, ¿el pequeño te ha dejado dormir?

—Apenas he podido pegar ojo. — Sonrió. En realidad no había mentido ¿no? Era cierto que no había dormido nada pero la culpa era del absurdo plan de su cuñada, no del pequeño. Y tampoco era cuestión de ir aireando sus miserias por ahí.

—Menos mal que ya te queda poco. —Violette la besó en la mejilla mientras cobraba a la buena mujer, y con una mirada cómplice abrió el cajón que tenían debajo de la caja registradora. Había guardado uno para ella, medio envuelto en un pañito de lino claro algo manchado por la miel que les ponían por encima.

—¡Cécil! ¡Las baguettes! —gruñó M. Vimeux desde dentro. Se disculpó con la viuda y entró con una gran sonrisa a la cocina.

·

.

* * *

.

.

**Curiosidades relativas al capítulo**

·

.

*_Adeline_: diminutivo de Adèle. But I set fireeeeee to the rain… vale ya. Me callo XD

*_La comtesse_: la condesa.

*_Mon Dieu:_ Dios mío.

_*Fifi: Diminutivo de Joséphine._

_*Sainte-Thérèse: Santa Teresa_

**Una de… armas de avancarga:**

· El mosquete es un arma de fuego de infantería que se empleó desde el siglo XVI hasta el siglo XIX, la cual se caracteriza por cargarse por el cañón (avancarga). Las distintas tecnologías de disparo incluyen, de más antiguo a más moderno, la mecha, la rueda, el pedernal y el pistón. Surgió como evolución del arcabuz y su cañón mide hasta metro y medio. Era grande y pesado y se necesitaba una horquilla para apoyarlo si se quería apuntar de manera correcta. Debido a esto y a su menor precio, el arcabuz siguió usándose también durante el siglo XVII. Más tarde fue evolucionando a modelos más ligeros, que se impusieron definitivamente con el siglo XVIII. El mosquete usaba balas el doble de pesadas que el arcabuz, con el lógico aumento del poder de detención. Su alcance efectivo era de igual manera mayor. Solía dispararse a unos 50 metros, aunque en teoría su alcance eficaz rozaba los 100, frente a los 50 metros del arcabuz, que solía dispararse a 25 metros o menos.

· El arcabuz es una antigua arma de fuego de avancarga, antecesor del mosquete. Su uso estuvo extendido en la infantería europea de los siglos XV al XVII. A pesar de su longitud, el disparo era de corto alcance (apenas unos 50 metros efectivos), pero letal; a esa distancia podía perforar armaduras. Era fácil de manejar y desplazó rápidamente el uso de la ballesta, que desapareció a mediados del siglo XVI. Si se comparan sus prestaciones en combate con los arcos y ballestas, era impreciso y de menor alcance, pero más poderoso, intimidador, y requería mucha menos destreza para manejarlo con eficacia. Aunque el empleo del arcabuz estaba difundido antes de la invención del mosquete (su evolución), fue contemporáneo y rival en uso de esa segunda arma, la cual le desplazó lentamente, desapareciendo casi por completo en el siglo XVIII.

· El pistolete es un arma de fuego de llave de rueda, pequeño calibre y variada longitud que se usaba en el siglo XVI. Posteriormente, a los pedreñales también se les denominó pistoletes. Son como arcabuces pequeños. Pistola pequeña o de bolsillo. Se cargaba por el cañón, es decir era de avancarga. Se popularizó en Europa en el siglo XVII. La caballería española adoptó el pistolete, que se colgaba de un gancho en el borrén izquierdo de la silla de montar. Las caballerías francesa e inglesa también lo utilizaron. Los franceses lo llamaban _pistolet d'arçon_. Su nombre proviene de que se colocaba en un soporte fijado al arzón de la silla y que no la portaba el caballero.

· El pedreñal (también denominado pedrenyal catalán) es un arma de fuego a manera de escopeta corta, empleada entre los siglos XVI y XVII principalmente en Cataluña, que se disparaba con chispa de pedernal. Su funcionamiento era igual que el de los trabucos, aunque tenía la ventaja de que era más corto y más manejable. Dio origen al trabuco, al encaro y al trabuquete. Tenía un calibre intermedio entre el arcabuz y el pistolete. A pesar de que su potencia era menor que la de otras armas de fuego de aquella época, era el arma preferida por los bandoleros, ya que al ser un arma más corta, la podían esconder fácilmente bajo la capa y aproximarse a sus víctimas para amenazarlos e incluso matarlos.

**Lugares de interés:**

· _Versailles:_ El gran palacio de Versalles no fue siempre como hoy lo conocemos. Empezó siendo un modesto refugio rústico para cuando el Rey Luis XIII iba de caza (1623) y para cuando Richelieu fue a Versalles a informar de la conspiración de la reina madre (1630) ya se había edificado un primer palacio. Pero no fue hasta 1632 que el rey compró el dominio a Gondi (Arzobispo de París). El castillo fue ampliado entre 1632 y 1634. Pero para conocerlo tal y como lo conocemos hoy harán falta muchas más construcciones, todas de la mano de Luis XIV.

· Castillo de_ Malmaison:_ Construido en el siglo XVII cerca del_ Etang de Saint Cucufa, _el castillo de_ Malmaison _fue adquirido en 1799 por Josefina y Napoleón Bonaparte. Es probablemente en el que he basado el de los Blanchard, por cercanía principalmente_._

· La catedral de Nuestra Señora de Reims es una catedral de culto católico bajo la advocación de Nuestra Señora la Virgen María en la ciudad de Reims, a unos 160 km de París. Construida en el siglo XIII, es uno de los edificios góticos de mayor importancia en Francia, tanto por su extraordinaria arquitectura como por su riquísima estatuaria. La catedral de Reims era, en el Antiguo Régimen, el lugar de la consagración de los monarcas de Francia. El último Rey coronado fue Carlos X, el 28 de mayo de 1825.

· _Église de Saint-Séverin_ es una de las iglesias más bonitas de París, situada a unos escasos 300 metros de _Nôtre Dame. _Reconstruida en el s. XV.

· Localización de la corte española: La villa de Madrid.

El siglo XVII se abrió con el traslado a Valladolid de la Corte, decisión de Felipe III, influida por su valido el duque de Lerma (1601-1605). Pero a partir de 1606 se vuelve a trasladar a la Villa de Madrid. En 1616 se comenzaron las obras de construcción de la Plaza Mayor y, dos años después, Felipe III adquirió y amplió con jardines y fuentes los terrenos que actualmente conforman el parque de El Retiro. En 1625, Madrid ya contaba con más de cien mil habitantes, lo que obligó a construir la cuarta muralla o cerca que rodeó la capital hasta 1868 y que pasaba por la actual calle Princesa, antiguos bulevares hasta Colón, Paseo del Prado, calle Segovia, Ronda de Toledo y, por el norte, abarcaba hasta Fuencarral. El crecimiento urbano posterior se realizó a expensas de los espacios libres que quedaron dentro de la cerca, construyéndose edificios de mayor altura dando lugar a las típicas 'corralas'.

· _Marché les Enfants Rouges:_ Escondido en una esquina del_ arrondissement de Marais_ se encuentra el _Marché les Enfants Rouges_, el mercado cubierto de comida más antiguo de París. Fundado en 1628, el _Marché les Enfants Rouges_ recibió su nombre de un hospicio para huérfanos en el que niños y niñas iban vestidos con un uniforme rojo.

**Una de… Monedas de la Francia del s. XVII**

· _Escudo de plata: inicialmente 3 libras, a partir de 1726, 6._

· _1 libra (escudo de oro?): 20 sous (o sueldos)_

· _1 sou : 12 deniers (denarios)_

· _Linard o dernier d'or: 3 derniers._


	8. CAP2 Isaac

**Capítulo 2. Si algo puede ir mal, irá mal.**

.

.

«Daría todo lo que sé por la mitad de lo que ignoro»

Descartes.

.

.

**Isaac de Benserade**

.

.

¿Cómo se atrevía? ¡Semejante chiquilla maleducada, no había conocido nunca igual! La corte estaba degenerando de un modo tal que apenas le era ya reconocible. Se había convertido en una cuadrilla de viciosos y malcriados, en la que las mujeres eran de la peor clase... ¡No se atrevían incluso a tratarle como a un igual! Aún las desprovistas de títulos, herencia y decencia, como la que acababa de esfumarse hecha un basilisco hacía tan sólo unos instantes, únicamente descompuesta al tratar él de sacarle de tamaño error.

Echaba de menos los tiempos del Cardenal, más que su prima vitalicia. Pobre hombre… Morir así, de improviso, era algo que no se deseaba ni al peor enemigo. Ni tiempo le había dado de poner en orden sus asuntos, dejando huérfana a Francia sin aviso previo y a su corte sin tutela. Sin duda iba a ser extrañado. Era un hombre recto, de profundas convicciones, que de haber estado presente hacía un rato habría puesto a la deslenguada de Villette en el sitio al que pertenece: la calle. Sintió lástima una última vez más por Richelieu… aunque por desgracia era algo de ley, todos iban a acabar tarde o temprano en el mismo lugar. _Memento mori_, pensó para sí un segundo antes de olvidarse para siempre del que fue su mentor y centrar su atención en temas más acuciantes.

La fatalidad había hecho que al nuevo ministro no le interesara para nada la vida en la corte. Vivía prácticamente retirado de todo, o al menos él no le conocía contacto alguno. Lo que sí que desvelaba a Rochefort era la pareja real. Era muy cercano a sus majestades, en especial a la reina. Y tenía al rey comiendo en la palma de su mano: que hacía falta dinero, hacía que el monarca aprobara un impuesto nuevo—siempre con el ojo puesto en las grandes fortunas, que de los pobres ya poco más se podía exprimir—y cuando no, era cuestión de aranceles, de vender mosto a precio de vino, de esquilmar aún más los negocios de los españoles… Era un experto manipulador, razón por la cual trataba de acercársele constantemente. Aunque sin éxito, de momento.

Por su parte, y volviendo al asunto en cuestión que le apretaba el zapato, apenas se atrevió a contestar todo lo que hubiera sido de Dios a tal desvergonzada. Pese a todo, era una favorita de la Reina Ana (a saber Dios por qué) y no pretendía jugarse su favor tan pronto. Y menos por una cuasi condesita española de tres al cuarto. Miró a Su Majestad la Reina buscando algo de apoyo a su causa pero sólo la encontró divertimento en el rostro, con lo que optó por cambiar de estrategia.

—Iré a comprobar si Mlle. Blanchard se encuentra bien, si me lo permite su Majestad.

—Marchad.

Empezaba a anochecer sobre la sempiterna y bella ciudad de París, pobre en demasía y mancillada por ideas liberales de los nuevos libertarios de la patria. Apenas quedaban ya rayos anaranjados iluminando el horizonte del cielo infinito y las estrellas empezaban a intuirse en la parte más alta de la bóveda celeste. Buscó por todo el mirador pero no la encontró. A punto estuvo de volver sin ella, cuando le dio por asomarse a la balaustrada sin mucha esperanza de verla. Pero allí estaba la condenada, en el patio de entrada al palacio desafiando al frío incipiente como aquel que dice en mangas de camisa. Bajó la escalinata de piedra clara para reunirse con ella algo que, por cómo parecía querer confundirse ella y su permanente atuendo negro con el oscuro de las sombras, no debió de hacerle gracia alguna. Intentó ser amable sobre lo ocurrido en el interior del palacio, Dios fue testigo, pero por su contestación dudó haberlo conseguido.

—Oh no… no debéis malinterpretar mis palabras, Monsieur Benserade. Amo la poesía. Es belleza, sentimiento… el alimento del alma. Todo a nuestro alrededor es susceptible de rima… —Volvía a la carga de nuevo, con el mismo énfasis pero con un deje de cansancio. Al final terminaría concediéndole la razón por pesadez, cosa que no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Ella era la equivocada y lo sabía— No, no es la poesía la que me causa desconfianza, _monsieur._ Es con los poetas que hacen un mal uso de ella con los que al parecer tengo un problema.

—¡Vaya por Dios! ¡Me pregunto cuál será! —ironizó él para seguidamente darse por falso agraviado— Espero no haberos ofendido en manera alguna, mi señora, ni en prosa ni en verso.

— ¿Vos? No, claro que no. No podríais aunque quisierais, Benserade. Pero hay poetas depravados que utilizan la belleza, la pervierten para corromper las ideas, corazones y lechos de las infortunadas que los escuchan —Por como hablaba bien pareciera que la intencionalidad de sus palabras fuera la contraria a la que quería dar a entender. ¿Qué era lo que sabía de él y Madame Marchand? ¿Lady Isabelle estaba hablando por hablar o quería que supiera que sabía de su secreto?

— ¿Teméis que las letras os arrebaten vuestra virtud?—Se hizo el loco. Antes de acusar a la muchacha de nada, debía indagar y averiguar su punto débil. No le gustaba sentirse tan expuesto, tan vulnerable, y esa mujer lo hacía sentir así que cada vez que intercambiaban conversaciones, amén de idiota perdido.

—¿Acaso me tomáis por incauta?—No, no iba a expresar con palabras por lo que la tomaba, _perfumado puñal _sin duda— Sin embargo, es curioso que refiriéndome al innegable hecho de que los poetas promovéis una idea irreal e idílica del romance, vos os acabarais preocupando por mi honra.

—Habréis de leer a Shakespeare, _mademoiselle_. Presupongo que os hará cambiar de opinión.

—Lo he leído. ¡No me miréis con tal asombro! Ya os he confesado que adoro la buena poesía. Incluso encuentro estimulantes muchos de los versos cínicos y amargos del Señor Francisco de Quevedo. Pero no sé porque algo así debería mudar mi opinión al respecto, si bien tengo prueba de ello: que desde los versos a Elisa desgastados de Garcilaso hasta los del mismísimo Félix de los ingenios, no tienen mayor objeto que el de atraer a la conquista. Y no dudo, como hombre enterado y de mundo que sois, que sabréis tan bien como yo lo que ya está en boca de todos en las Españas: la fama de mujeriego, truhán y tarambana del poeta. Es algo que parece venir de la mano con la agilidad de la pluma, y si eso es así, al que usted me incita a redescubrir es el mayor tarambana de todos.

—Pero, ¡silencio!, ¿qué resplandor se abre paso a través de aquella ventana? ¡Es el Oriente y Julieta, el sol! ¡Surge esplendente sol y mata a la envidiosa luna, lánguida y pálida de sentimiento porque tú, su doncella, eres más hermosa que ella!—Recitó con la esperanza de callarla, y de hacerla tragar sus apócrifas palabras también—Decidme pues, _mademoiselle_, qué tan irreal es el amor del tarambana inglés y que tan falsas sus intenciones cuando los versos salen tan puros de una pluma.

—Igual de ilusorio que el del francés o el español me temo, mi querido amigo poeta. El amor en sí es utópico y engañoso: Temerario piloto, ¡lanza tu zarandeado navío contra la roca implacable!

—¡Soy un triste juguete del destino! —dijo fingiéndose desolado, aún con la sonrisa en los labios.

—El amor de los jóvenes no habita en el corazón sino en los ojos —Si bien eran ciertas las palabras y acertadas sin duda, no pudo evitar una contestación que apelando a su juventud debía ser cierta por fuerza.

—No podéis hablar de lo que no os duele —siguió jugando. En el fondo encontraba tal atrevimiento hasta divertido, como ella rebatía sus citas con más argumentos del genio inglés. Muy pocos tendrían el intelecto o el arrojo suficiente para hacerlo, y menos aun las que tuvieran el coraje perteneciendo al sexo débil.

—¿Dices que es tierno el amor? Es demasiado duro, áspero y violento, y pincha como el espino.

—¡Se burla de las llagas el que nunca recibió una herida! —se aventuró de nuevo, saboreando la miel de tales palabras en los labios. Replicar algo así sin quedar al descubierto, de manera inapropiada o deshonrosa, era imposible. Ganaría él la batalla.

—Lo que llamamos rosa exhalaría el mismo grato perfume aun cuando de otra forma se llamase.

—Sabias palabras de un capullo que apenas comienza a florecer, _Milady _—admitió, y prosiguió con la burla— ¿Sabía yo lo que es amor? Ojos jurad que no, porque nunca había visto una belleza así.

—Los placeres violentos poseen finales violentos y tienen en su triunfo su propia muerte, del mismo modo en que se consumen el fuego y la pólvora en un beso voraz. —Fray Lorenzo. Acto segundo, escena sexta. Para no ser admiradora del inglés es gran conocedora de su obra, incluso de los personajes más niños como un simple fraile.

—¿Por ventura amó hasta ahora mi corazón? ¡Ojos, desmentidlo! ¡Porque hasta la noche presente jamás conocí la verdadera hermosura!

—Si la muerte viene a buscarme tiene permiso para llevarme —Lady Isabelle empezaba a ser relativamente hiriente (todo lo que la permitía ser claro), seguramente por el aburrimiento que parecía rondarle.

—Nunca hubo historia de más desconsuelo que la que vivieron Julieta y Romeo —terminó, intentando dar por concluido y ganado el reto dialéctico.

—Ven, amargo conductor; ven, áspero guía… —Mlle. Isabelle tenía que quedar encima como el aceite. Un par de capas azules se acercaron paseando, distraídos sin otra ocupación aparente. Ella, que parecía conocerlos, cansada de juegos reclamó su atención— ¡Porthos, Aramis! ¡_Messieurs!_ ¿Veis como llevo razón Monsieur Benserade? ¿Acaso mis salvadores de hoy me buscan a lomos de un pura sangre?

Sonrió, pero era una sonrisa falsa. No le gustaba. Y no había ganado. Se disculpó por abandonarla al frío y puso rumbo a la habitación más cálida del palacio, donde todos los cortesanos de bien se resguardaban. Pero no sin antes dedicarle una última cita como advertencia.

—Rey de los gatos, sólo quiero una de tus siete vidas, y luego aporrearte a palos las otras seis.


	9. CAP2 Aramis

.

.

**Aramis**

.

.

—¡Esas palabras han sido harto desagradables, _Milady! ¡_Dejad que haga que se las trague, junto con el atrevimiento por contrariaros! —Hizo ademán de seguirle y enfrentarle pero como había previsto, Mademoiselle Isabelle le contuvo tomándolo por el brazo. Las mujeres eran tan previsibles…

—Incluso _Mercucio_ me resultó menos irritante que ese chupatintas. No perdáis vuestro tiempo Aramis, no podéis batiros con cada persona que me moleste solamente por agradarme… tengo mal carácter y os daría demasiada ocupación me temo —esbozó una sonrisa en los labios mientras se recolocaba el mantoncillo oscuro de seda fina sobre los hombros. Hacía fresco ya, el sol se había ido y el ambiente del París nocturno aún no terminaba de caldearse— En cualquier caso, les pido disculpas a ambos por haberles involucrado en un asunto así. En mi defensa sólo cuenta el que no supe cómo deshacerme de él de otra manera.

—No se merecen, _mademoiselle_. ¿Discutían por algo en particular o simplemente se condujo mal el caballero? —Se interesó su amigo, como si no lo supiera ya. Que no es que hubieran estado espiando, no… iban de camino al cuartel para reunirse con los demás antes de la misión y ellos hablaban demasiado alto. Sobre todo al final, en la lucha de versos.

Para no compartir o gustar de la obra_,_ Mlle. Isabelle era gran conocedora de ella. Mas no podía culpar a la muchacha por odiar el texto, no si patanes aspirantes a poetas como Benserade se habían dedicado a prostituir los hermosos versos del maestro durante toda su angelical existencia, haciéndolos dignos de su total aborrecimiento. Estaba seguro de que con esa carita suya de porcelana, la dama había tenido que escuchar pacientemente todas y cada una de las líneas de _Romeo y Julieta_ dedicadas a su persona, empalagosamente vertidas al oído con el fin último de encandilarla. Isabelle habría tenido que soportar estoicamente sonetos sobre ojos imposiblemente verdes, y canciones de melenas negras como la noche y rizos perfectos. No le cabía duda alguna. Si no se equivocaba —y no podía equivocarse, porque sería imperdonable para los hombres que alguna vez tuvieron la fortuna de cruzarse en su camino en su corta vida— había tenido que oír a un millar de soldados hablar de guerra, de la que empezarían sólo por tenerla a ella de Helena. Él tenía que ser diferente. Tenía que desmarcarse de todo aquello, y creía que sabía cómo hacerlo.

—Jamás discuto, Monsieur Porthos. Pero confieso que empezaba a molestarme, por la misma razón por la que me hacen enojar casi todos los poetas. Salvo Monsieur de Bergerac, en su caso su prosa y sus sátiras son tolerables, no así sus políticas. —Isabelle se quedó mirándole como si esperara algo, un reprendimiento o una réplica que no llegó—. Pero al menos con él puedo conversar evitando los temas espinosos. No les aburriré más con mis asuntos, caballeros, que parece que llevan prisa. Les deseo que pasen buena noche.

—En realidad me preguntaba —Caminó tras ella hasta darle alcance. Porthos le miró intrigado, preguntándose seguramente por dónde iba a salirle ahora. No quería dejarla marchar ahora que al fin estaban un rato a solas. Bueno, a solas no… con Porthos. Pero era prácticamente como si estuvieran a solas, porque su amigo no se entrometía demasiado en la conversación y le dejaba hacer a él— cómo es posible que una dama de bien como vos haya llegado a leer los pasquines de Cyrano.

—Decidme Aramis, por favor os lo pido, que no me imaginábais leyendo tontas novelas románticas como Benserade... —Consideró sus palabras una pequeña victoria: ocultas entre un regaño y una sonrisa a media asta, al menos dejaba implícito que era plenamente consciente de que la imaginaba y no lo consideraba mal del todo. Leyendo, o al menos eso creía ella, pero se sabía fija en su pensamiento—. No podría soportar otro hombre que tratara de aleccionarme por mi bien, sobre el amor o sobre cualquier otro asunto, en la misma noche.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Pero os hacía más moderna, mi señora, acorde a los tiempos que corren. Tal vez fascinada con la metafísica de Descartes, o maravillada en los avances del Señor Galileo... —Se arriesgó. Ciertamente no se parecía a filósofa alguna, aunque tampoco podía decir que conociera a muchas. En cualquier caso, todo lo que había averiguado de ella le llevaba siempre en una misma dirección: Mlle. Blanchard parecía ser un ser racional por naturaleza. Las pocas decisiones que le había visto tomar pocas veces parecían dejadas al azar, o tomadas por impulso o afecto.

—He de confesar que su _Discurso del método para dirigir bien la razón y hallar la verdad en las ciencias _me tentó al encontrármelo por casualidad en la biblioteca de los Larroque. Y no tuve otra opción, creedme. Tuve que caer y leerlo… un poco —confesó sin pudor alguno, divertida.

—No iba tan desencaminado entonces.

—No, no lo íbais. Pero os ruego no me consideréis frívola por ello, la lectura es el único vicio que me permito. Mantiene la mente viva, os lo aseguro.

—Difícilmente la filología podría considerarse un vicio —comentó Porthos en un intento de ser algo más que ignorado, mientras él en su cabeza sólo podía pensar en su ruego. De él sólo podía discernir que a la muchacha le importaba la impresión que causaba en él. Iba por buen camino, le pareció.

—¿Cómo os podría considerar veleidosa, _mademoiselle,_ después de la tunda verbal y moral de la que acabáis de salir vencedora unánime?

—De la moral puede. De la verbal, no creo que el plumilla esté de acuerdo... Me sorprendéis, tengo que reconocéroslo. Por lo que me han referido de vos, pensé que erais de los románticos de este mundo… de los amantes de la vida que prefieren morir de amor antes que por efecto de un balín, porque morir de amor es vivir, ¿cierto? Me sorprende encontraros una faceta tan lógica.

—Una cosa es ser romántico _mademoiselle_, y otra bien distinta es ser ingenuo. —¿Había indagado sobre él? Sus perspectivas no hacían sino mejorar a pasos agigantados—. En cualquier caso, creo que lo más sabio por mi parte sería ajustarme a lo que sea que hayáis oído de mí y dejarme de sorpresas… o puede que alguna os disguste.

—Miedo me da preguntar… ¡pero no podéis incitar así mi curiosidad y esperar sinceramente que no lo haga! Así que, Monsieur Porthos… —Para su sorpresa, y la de su amigo que a estas alturas del coloquio poco o nada se esperaba ya, Isabelle le tomó del brazo como una invitación a pasear con ella. Si Aramis hubiera sido otro o hubiera tenido menos confianza en sí mismo, con tal gesto su ánimo se habría visto por los suelos. Pero el hecho de que la dama prefiriera a Porthos sólo indicaba que aún no le conocía lo suficiente como para tomarse esas confianzas con él o que lo hacía a conciencia para protegerse viendo el interés claro que él mostraba. Aramis apostaba más por lo segundo que por lo primero… claro que en ninguno de los dos casos iba a dejarle pensar que tendría éxito, de ninguna de las maneras— ¿conocéis vos alguna sorpresa de las que nuestro amigo pueda tener en mente?

—La sesera de Aramis es un misterio incluso para él mismo, Mlle. Blanchard.

—He de confesar pues, no queda más remedio si nada puedo negaros ya. Y confieso que me adolezco del mismo pecado que vuestro poeta traidor, aunque sé que con ello os disgusto de veras. Poco honesto sería yo, mi señora, si habiendo sentido amor con tal intensidad y arrebato como el bueno de Romeo renegara de ello por caeros a vos en gracia.

—Sois una contradicción enfundada en botas de montar, Aramis: un soldado romántico. —Sonrió, y le dio igual que fuera del brazo de Porthos, porque aquella sonrisa con la que había iluminado medio París era sólo suya.

—¡Por supuesto que no! En el fondo soy más pragmático de lo que pensáis,_ Milady_… Razón por la cual no trataré de aleccionaros o convenceros de nada. Pero debéis saber, mi señora, que acabaréis creyendo con mi misma intensidad en los versos del inglés. Y no porque yo mismo (ni nadie) haya de convenceros, que vive Dios que la creencia no es certeza, que se siente y ya. Sino porque me niego en rotundo a desearos algo tan terrible como es pasar por esta vida sin conocer sentimiento tan puro y verdadero, teniéndoos en tanta estima como os tengo.

—Disculpadme pues, si no tengo especial prisa porque algo así suceda… —Lady Isabelle se arropó aún más con el mantón oscuro, tenía frío.

—Habéis mencionado a los Larroque. ¿Erais acaso conocida de la condesa? —No le habían dado otra opción a su amigo que la de cambiar de tema, de lo incómodo que se sentía.

—Confío en seguir siéndolo aún —Le miró de nuevo, con una pregunta enmascarada bajo su sonrisa perfecta. Y Porthos le miró a él, interrogándole… No, maldita sea. ¡No lo sabía! ¡Iba a odiarle! ¡A él y a Porthos! Cada vez que se veían tenían malas noticias que darle— No he tenido oportunidad de visitarla desde que volví de España, bueno… desde antes de que sucediera lo de Gabriel en todo caso. Pero mi querida Ninon no ha de guardarme recelos por algo así. Sé lo que dicen en la corte de ella y de sus acólitas_, messieurs,_ pero jamás… ¿por qué ponéis ese gesto, Aramis? ¿Qué ocurre?

—Temo que hemos de ser de nuevo portadores de malas noticias.

—Pensaba que lo sabíais , de no ser así no me habría atrevido a…

—Deberíais dejar de suponer todo lo que sé Porthos, y empezar a contarme lo que claramente ignoro.

—Ninon Larroque… ella, bueno… ella fue… acusada de brujería.


	10. CAP2 Isabelle

.

.

**Isabelle **

.

.

–Tranquilidad Bel. Vamos… —se animaba a sí misma en un intento no perder la moral ni el equilibrio, tal como estaba colgada de una rama como un chorizo puesto a secar— que el ánimo que piensa en lo que puede temer, empieza a temer en lo que puede pensar.

Maese Quevedo y Villegas siempre conseguía sacarle una sonrisa, tal vez por eso su mente recurría a él cuando se encontraba en situaciones difíciles como aquella. Ciertamente no era lo más cómodo del mundo, las irregularidades y grietas de la corteza arañaban sus muslos cuando se movía a pesar del cuero del pantalón. Y tampoco le entusiasmaba la idea de encontrarse a quién sabe cuántos pies del suelo. Cada vez que miraba hacia abajo no podía más que imaginarse allá, despatarrada con la crisma abierta y sangrando como un cerdo al que le ha llegado el San Martín. Pero era culpa suya... o eso le habían dicho. Había llegado tarde y, no sabía cómo, eso había definido el papel que le tocaba jugar esa noche.

¡Malditos mosqueteros mentirosos y entrometidos que la habían entretenido! ¿Por qué se habrían ofrecido a acompañarla a casa? ¿Acaso no había sido suficiente tener que escuchar sus mentiras sobre Ninon? ¿Pensaban que iba a acercarse a la mansión a constatar sus bulos? Ganas le habían entrado, sí, pero no podía retrasarse aún más. O Cécil y los demás habrían terminado dando el golpe sin ella.

Definitivamente escabullirse de la mansión había sido más difícil que no haber aparecido por ella durante toda la noche, como rezaba el plan original. Y desde luego, habría tenido que dar muchas menos explicaciones. La condesa no se habría atrevido a cuestionar el que pasara la noche en palacio… en realidad, probablemente tanta socialización por su parte le habría encantado. Ahora en cambio tenía que extremar el cuidado y tener suerte para no ser descubierta fuera de su alcoba a deshoras. Aunque si la atrapaban ya tenía la excusa ideal en mente: Porthos du Vallon. Sí, el mosquetero. En sí, aquel hombre no llamaba demasiado su atención… Feo no era, y parecía buena persona. Pero, sobre todo, tenía algo único de lo que carecían todos los demás hombres que ella conocía: la condesa lo odiaba. Y a ella le encantaba sacar de quicio a su madre. Era perfecto.

Comprobó la firmeza del nudo corredizo que la aseguraba al tronco con el pensamiento de que el trabajo que le había tocado aquella noche era el más aburrido de toda la historia del pillaje. Sus compañeros y amigos se divertirían luchando, y en cambio ella sólo tenía que recoger el cofre y esconderlo. No era justo: Cécil era la que estaba encinta, la que debía hacer el trabajo seguro. Le daba verdadera rabia el asunto, muchos apenas sabían cómo sujetar una espada y la gran mayoría de los que sí no lo hacían ni de lejos tan bien como ella. Tal vez si se daba mucha prisa en esconder el oro podría llegar a terminar el duelo pendiente con Aramis.

Desde que le había visto en misa no podía dejar de pensar en otra cosa. Apenas había podido atender a las palabras del cura. Verle ahí con su cabecita vendada, teniendo que fingir que no le conocía, que no era responsable de sus heridas, que no lo estaba engañando mientras él sólo mostraba amabilidad y un fuerte interés no correspondido que a duras apenas se esforzaba en ocultar—si es que se podía considerar que llegara a esforzarse, cosa que dudaba seriamente— y que avergonzaba hasta a su compañero de aventuras, para qué negarlo... Y que sin embargo ella sólo pudiera pensar en ese duelo, rememorar cada lance, cada estocada. Había sido su primer reto de los de verdad, nada de prácticas. Y no había salido tan mal parada. De hecho… creía que podía ganarlo. No, no estaba siendo soberbia. Obviamente Aramis era mucho más fuerte, y siendo realistas incluso más alto y grande que ella, pero no era tan ágil. Sólo tenía que aprovechar la fuerza de él en su propio beneficio y la victoria sería suya.

No muy lejos de donde ella se encontraba escuchó la imitación de Cécil del trino de un ruiseñor. Ella sí que tenía un don, podía imitar prácticamente cualquier animal. Es lo que tenía haberse criado al modo rústico: en la corte los pájaros enjaulados apenas cantaban, como sucedía a veces con las personas. Miró al camino, y como anunciaba el canto, la carreta custodiada se acercó hasta el árbol caído hasta prácticamente detenerse ante él. Sus compañeros salieron de los escondrijos donde se ocultaban y se enfrentaron a los guardianes del tesoro. Gracias a Dios que había podido reunir a más hombres porque esta vez no eran dos mosqueteros, sino cuatro, y la misma cantidad de hombres del conde. Y aunque más de la mitad estaban pagados para no hacer daño a sus amigos eso no le daba seguridad ninguna.

Tras un rato en la reyerta y al estar ella "ausente", su segundo al mando dio la orden muda de retirada. Adrien, que para entonces luchaba por deshacerse de Aramis y de uno de los hombres de su padre se quedó parado, sin atacar, para finalmente salir escopetado hacia el bosque con todos los demás tras escuchar la orden de retirada en voz de Francis. Y como era de esperar, les siguieron.

—Válgame Dios, si los hombres no son estúpidos a veces… —murmuró bajando del frondoso pino— ¡Y ya van siete ocasiones asaltados del mismo modo!

Se reunió con su cuñada en medio del camino ya desierto. Cécil entró en el carruaje y se apuraron para sacar a prisa el cof… ¿y el cofre?

—¡A ti te esperaba yo esta noche! —escuchó justo detrás de ella. El de los pelos largos cerró la puerta por la que había entrado Cécil por fuera, impidiéndole salir. Desenvainó la espada y obligó a retroceder a Aramis para que Cécil pudiera escapar por su puerta.

Huye. Vamos huye. Pero Cécil negó con la cabeza, asegurándole que no iba a abandonarla a su suerte... por lo que no tuvo más remedio que hacerlo. Manteniendo aún la espada en alto, le cruzó la cara de un sopapo recordándole su deber de obediencia para con ella misma y de supervivencia para con su hijito no nato.

—¡Corre! —ordenó con un grito hueco, intentando masculinizar la voz femenina que acorde a su género Dios le había dado. Cécil obedeció, a regañadientes, pero se internó en el bosque con el de la melenita siguiéndole los talones.

Mentiría si dijera que no deseaba aquello. Y Aramis parecía quererlo igual. Le brillaban los ojos como a un niño chico en navidad, encontrarse le había alegrado la noche a ambos. Se preguntó si le habría sonreído igual horas antes, de saber que iban a terminar batiéndose. Rechazó un golpe al flanco izquierdo. Probablemente no. Habría huido asustado como hacen todos. Malditos cobardes.

Mentiría si dijera que no tenía miedo también, pero un miedo diferente. Si le descubrían con aquellas ropas lo del robo iba a quedarse en anécdota: la colgarían por vestir ropas de hombre. Evaluó sus posibilidades. Podía quedarse y demostrar que podía ganar el duelo. Terminaría siendo apresada pero al menos su honor seguiría intacto. Por otra parte, si bien era imposible escapar de cuatro mosqueteros aún podía salvarse huyendo de uno, renunciando a ganar. Meditó con rapidez las opciones y finalmente sorprendió al mosquetero (y a sí misma) con su decisión. Emprendió carrera hacia la espesura con la esperanza de llegar al _étang _antes de que le diera alcance. Aramis la persiguió durante un tramo largo, pero al no verle aparecer durante un buen rato supuso que al fin le había perdido. Bien, porque el terreno rocoso se acababa abriendo a un abismo entre sus pies y el estanque.

—Quitaos el embozo —ordenó el mosquetero con tranquilidad, casi al unísono con el sonido frío del acero al envainar de nuevo— Tanto si os rendís como si he de mataros quiero conocer la identidad que con tanto esmero ocultáis.

Oh, pobre… Pobre Aramis... ¿de verdad pensaba que alguna vez iba a lograr sacarle algo de ropa de encima? Echó un vistazo rápido abajo, y rezó para ser más rápida que la pistola con que le apuntaban.

—¡Por Santiago y cierra España!

—¡No! —Disparó, pero fue tarde. La bala se perdió en el horizonte oscuro porque ella ya iba camino de remojarse entera en el pequeño lago. Se consoló pensando que tal vez les habría logrado hacer creer que el asunto del robo había sido cosa de malandrines españoles. O no. Tal vez sólo había hecho el ridículo.


	11. CAP2 Jean Armand du Peyrer

.

.

**Jean Armand du Peyrer**

.

.

—¡Qué clase de insulto es este! ¡Exijo su inmediata liberación! ¡Treville!

Desde bien temprano supo el capitán que no iba a tener un día tranquilo. No sabía muy bien por qué, pero tenía esa sensación a pesar de no haber hecho nada diferente a su rutina diaria: se había levantado al rayar el alba, se había aseado y vestido con la misma disciplina marcial de cada día. Y a la hora habitual había bajado a tomarse las obligadas gachas.

Apenas le acababa de informar Athos de las detenciones efectuadas la noche anterior cuando Isabelle entró en el patio de su cuartel, hecha una furia y reclamando la atención de todos los presentes para su persona. Incluso los más madrugadores en batirse dejaron sus prácticas con la ropera para saber de las exigencias de la mujer histérica que buscaba a su capitán. Con una entrada así, estaba claro que sus mosqueteros recordarían el escándalo por mucho oro que quisiese pagar Béatrice después para arreglar el desaguisado. Y en cuanto a lo que él pudiera hacer por su honor y honra… empezaba a temerse que no hubiera órdenes directas o indirectas que lograran hacer olvidar a nadie tal comportamiento.

Apoyándose en el pasamano de madera, se arremangó un poco la falda oscura para no pisarse los bajos del vestido y subió las escaleras con decisión. Con la mayoría de su peso descansando en la baranda, paseó la mirada de ella a Athos, que curioso no parecía querer moverse del sitio. Le despachó enviándole a comprobar que la rea se encontraba bien: ya sabía a lo que venía la hija de la condesa, y cuantos menos testigos hubiera de aquello mejor. Aunque en el fondo se alegraba de verla fuera de su encierro, el reencuentro no iba a ser bonito ni agradable.

—Mlle. Isabelle… ¿qué puedo hacer hoy por vos? —Abrió la puerta de su despacho, invitándola a pasar. Belle la atravesó completamente airada. Estaba mucho más delgada y más pálida que la última vez que había tenido oportunidad de verla, e incluso su mirada había perdido la chispa que la caracterizaba. Bel era una polvorilla, a la que ahora la pena había calmado y casi consumido.

—No os hagáis el ingenuo, sé que está aquí. —Al igual de Béatrice, su hija no tenía la paciencia por virtud. Sin esperar invitación ninguna, se sentó en la silla que había frente al escritorio y esperó a que él tomara asiento. Ofreció a la muchacha un vino que rechazó cortésmente, probablemente por ser demasiado temprano. Pero fue al cerrar la puerta cuando su actitud cambió drásticamente, hasta el punto de perder todo el orgullo y rogar por la suerte de su amiga— No podéis mandarla a La Bastilla… ¡la colgarán! ¡Por ladrona y por llevar pantalones! Ni siquiera tendrán la consideración de esperar a que dé a luz. Tened un poco de cortesía, os lo ruego… por mi hermano.

—Isabelle…

—¡Hacedlo por mí entonces! Por favor, Jean Armand, por favor… No os volveré a pedir nada más, ¡nunca! Y estaré aún más en deuda con vos, por favor… —Se sorprendió pensando en cómo era posible que su Isabelle pensara así. ¡Si no le debía nada! Todo lo que había hecho por ella había sido en valor de lo mucho que la quería. ¡Por supuesto que iba a ayudar a Cécil! Se lo debía a Gabriel… pero antes iba a sonsacar a Isabelle todo lo relativo a los dichosos robos.

—Sé que adoráis a Cécil, pero lo que hizo estuvo mal… —Apenas le dejó terminar la frase. Isabelle se levantó con decisión y le acompañó detrás del escritorio— ¿Qué diablos haces chiquilla?

—Os lo pediré de rodillas, si es necesario…

—No digas tonterías Bel, levanta… ¡Levanta! Piensa en cómo habrías explicado algo así si alguien te ve por la ventana, en la posición que me pones niña… —Bel lo miró sin comprender, y se disculpó mientras él le ayudaba a levantarse— ¿Y con qué derecho pretendes arrodillarte ante mí, Isabelle?

—¿Por el título? Por el fango del patio lo arrastraría si con eso os arrancara la promesa de proteger a Cécil…

—¿Desde cuándo te ha parecido que eso me importe? Eres mi ahijada, pero deja de decir barbaridades o vas a obligarme a darte una lección como las que te daba cuando no levantabas dos palmos del suelo. Quiero pensar que todo esto no es más que un producto de la preocupación que sientes por la situación de Cécil…

—Sólo velaba por su hijito, Jean Armand. Mi padre está cambiando su testamento para desheredar a Gabriel y sus herederos. Es su viuda, él querría que… es su hijo, mi sobrino, Treville.

—No puedo decir que me sorprenda, nunca le gustó un pelo esa muchacha. No tenía oro, tierras o un nombre. Pero si el conde va a dejarte todo a ti no puedo hacer nada, Bel. Tú cuidarás de ellos, es algo de lo que no me cabe la menor duda. En cualquier caso, la actitud de Diego no justifica lo que ha hecho Cécil, Isabelle.

—¡Su heredero era Gabriel! —contestó exasperada— ¡Él era varón, yo no! ¡El título le corresponde a él!

—Mi Bel —escogió cuidadosamente las palabras que iba a decir a continuación, porque aún estaba demasiado reciente el asunto y porque tenían una conversación pendiente al respecto—, deberías saber que los muertos no necesitan tales disposiciones.

—No, no las necesitan. Pero su familia sí. Y Cécil no ha hecho nada malo para merecer estar en esa celda... ¡es una injusticia como la maldita _Nôtre Dame_ de grande!

—Isabelle, ¿estabas al tanto de los robos? —La insistencia de la chica le hizo sospechar. Se hizo un silencio bastante perturbador en la salita. Le miró directamente a los ojos, sin afirmarlo pero sin atreverse a negar nada tampoco. Conocía esa expresión en sus ojos verdes, era la misma que puso aquella vez que intentó mentirle para que le dejara montar un caballo con tan sólo 15 añitos— Estás robando a tu padre.

—Yo no lo consideraría robo. Es la parte de la herencia de mi hermano.

—¡Marie Isabelle López de Mendoza y Blanchard! ¡Es vuestro padre! ¡A pesar de la manera de ser del conde, le debéis un respeto!

—¿Acaso creéis que no lo sé? ¿Que no me mortifica? Estoy segurísima de que va a ser uno de los motivos por los que San Pedro me mande derechita al infierno en cuanto toque sus puertas, pero me da igual. ¡Es mi sobrino! ¡Y tendrá lo que se merece por derecho, de una manera u otra!

—Se acabó, ¿me oís? ¡Se acabó! Liberaré a Cécil ahora mismo, pero no quiero volver a escuchar nada de que continúan los robos a vuestra familia. Se ha terminado el juego, Bel. ¡Podríais haber salido heridas, por Dios! ¡Prometedlo!—Cogió el manojo de llaves del cajón y se puso en pie—Prométemelo, Bel. Quiero tu palabra.

—Te lo prometo.

—Por Gabriel —contestó sin fiarse, demasiado pronto había claudicado.

—Por el alma de Gabriel.


	12. CAP2 Diego López de Mendoza

.

.

**Don Diego López de Mendoza**

.

.

Diego nunca tuvo la menor esperanza puesta en ese plan. Fue algo que intentó sin demasiado empeño y que salió bien, Dios sabía por qué. Porque era demasiado simple tal vez. O porque desde el principio le pareció que Vimaux tenía la personalidad de una chufa. En cualquier caso, lo intentó: no tenía nada que perder y tenía que hacer algo. Cualquier cosa. Simplemente no podía permitirse no hacer nada, independientemente de lo que dijera Bèatrice.

Le gustara o no, esa mocosa era la mujer de su hijo. Legalmente, no tenía opciones… tendría que claudicar de excluirla de la familia. Pero sin darse aires. Si su bravía nuera creía que iba a seguir haciendo de su capa un sayo, estaba muy equivocada. En lo que a él incumbía, podía matarse de hambre si quería, y vivir en la inmundicia o ponerse a mendigar… pero lo que crecía dentro de ella no era únicamente de su propiedad. Ese niño era hijo de Gabriel, su nieto. E iba a hacerle su heredero, gustara a quien gustase... y pese a lo que le hacía creer a la ingenua de Isabelle.

Era insólito. Se maravillaba de cómo la ignorante muchacha seguía creyendo a pies juntillas todas y cada una de sus palabras… sobre todo en las cuestiones relativas al título y a la herencia. ¿De verdad creía que le iba a dejar a ella ni un sólo _sou_? ¡Ni aunque la ridícula de Cécil no estuviera en cinta! Antes le dejaba al rey todas sus posesiones: igual no iba a ser su sangre y al menos contribuía a la grandeza del reino.

Por eso era tan importante la visita que estaba a punto de realizar. Cécil se había empeñado en salir adelante sin su ayuda… pues tendría que comerse su orgullo o morirse de hambre, porque si de él dependía no iba a encontrar empleo en mucho tiempo. Volvería arrastrándose, y si quería ser autosuficiente bien podría hacerlo tras dar a luz. El futuro conde de Villette no iba a pasar penalidades, incluso si tenía que pasar por encima de su inconsciente madre. Bèatrice y él mismo se encargarían de él.

Era la primera vez que Diego pisaba aquella zona de la ciudad. No se había visto en la necesidad de hacerlo, ciertamente, pero incluso sin conocer las calles no se perdió. Encontró la pequeña pastelería relativamente pronto, enclaustrada entre una taberna y un hostal con muy mala pinta. Entró con desidia en el local cochambroso y prácticamente en ruinas. Iba a resultar sencillo después de todo. Unos pocos_ sous_ y se libraría del problema.

—¿Puedo ayudarle en algo, _Monsieur_?

Un hombrecillo escuchimizado y medio calvo apareció detrás del tablón de madera que debía hacer de mostrador. Diego le preguntó por el dueño de negocio. No supo por qué pero no le sorprendió en absoluto que el ganapanes se presentara a sí mismo como tal. Así le iba el negocio.

—¿Tiene usted empleada a Mme. de López de Mendoza?

—¿Quién?

—A la viuda de Gabriel López de Mendoza.

—¿A Cécil Fournier?

—Sí —Le llevaba a los demonios que tras la muerte de su hijo ella siguiera usando su apellido de soltera. Hasta ese punto había llegado el odio de la muchacha hacia su persona— A Mme. Cécil Fournier de López de Mendoza.

—¿Y a quién se interesa, si no es inconveniente?

—Don Diego López de Mendoza, conde de Villette y suegro de Mme. Cécil.

—¡Don Diego! ¡Es un placer! No esperaba yo tan augusta visita, disculpe vuestra merced el desorden.

—Dispensado queda, buen hombre. Tampoco pienso quedarme demasiado.

—Claro, claro… Pues usted dirá.

—Lady Cécil está en cinta.

—Lo sé. Soy consciente de lo excepcional de su estado.

—Entienda, Mr. Vimaux que mi nuera lo que necesita es descanso. No es de ley que la pobre mujer esté deslomándose de sol a sol sin necesidad ninguna. Porque sepa usted, que necesidad no tiene, mi casa es suya y mi mujer está deseando cuidar de ella.

—Y sepa usted, excelentísimo señor, que no permito que ni ella ni Violette hagan esfuerzos vanos. No les permito cargar grandes sacos de harina o azúcar… Son demasiado pesados y yo mismo se los acerco a la cocina.

—Soy consciente, Mr. Vimaux, de que a la postre os cargáis vos con el trabajo duro. Por ello os pido que me dejéis cuidar de mi nuera. Con su soldada, vos podríais pagar un mozo de espaldas anchas y fuertes que se ocupe de las tareas pesadas. —Vimaux miró con desconfianza al conde. Iba a necesitar un incentivo, al parecer— Evidentemente recibiríais una compensación, _Monsieur._ Sería muy injusto privaros de improviso de un par de manos y veros con el engorro inmediato de buscar otras nuevas… ¿le parecerían suficientes veinte mil luises?

El hombre apocado abrió los ojos tanto que por un momento el conde pensó que se le saldrían de las órbitas. Los pobres eran tan predecibles…

—¡Veinte mil luises! ¡Ese es el precio por despedir a una mujer en cinta y dejarla en la calle con su hijito nonato!

—Por ayudarla, más bien.

—Por ayudaros a vos. No se equivoque Su Ilustrísima Don Diego López de Mendoza, conde de Villette. —Jaques Vimaux se sentó en una silla, sin ni siquiera preocuparse en ser cortés y ofrecerle asiento primero. Tampoco es que quisiera sentarse, estaba deseando salir de allí—. Y no insulte mi inteligencia, se lo ruego. Puede que no pueda negarme a su petición y puede incluso que la necesidad me lleve a aceptar su dinero. Pero las cosas claras: si termino despidiendo a Cécil, será por mi necesidad y por su falta de moral. Si así le place, y así consiga dormir por las noches.

—Ni me place ni me importa. Las razones que elija son enteramente suyas. Despedid a la muchacha y a finales de semana os llegará el cofre.

—Le haré llegar mi decisión en breve.

—No tarde, . Puede que mi decisión de cortaros el cuello llegue antes que vuestro veredicto.

Ni siquiera esperó respuesta, ni despedida alguna. Se largó de aquel antro con toda la velocidad que sus entumecidas piernas le dieron. Aquel don nadie había llegado a sacarle de quicio, ¿cómo se atrevía? ¿Qué tenía él que decidir? ¿Quién demonios se creía que era?


	13. CAP2 Athos

.

.

**Athos**

.

.

Aramis parecía haber perdido el fondo de la botella, no era capaz de encontrarlo. El ánimo de todos en general aquella noche dejaba mucho que desear, pero en su caso en particular el hastío era tan grande que acaparaba para él el vino en perjuicio de los demás. Eso para alguien como su amigo sólo podía significar dos cosas: líos de faldas o problemas en el cuartel. Y por la mirada que le había echado a Treville antes de decidirse a acompañarles apostaría por la segunda opción. Aunque no las tenía todas consigo. Tampoco parecía estar muy contento con su nuevo intento de conquista, así que probablemente se tratara de una combinación de ambas cosas en realidad.

Casi no había podido creer a Porthos cuando éste le había dicho abiertamente que se trataba de la misma Isabelle que le tenía en jaque. No era fea, desde luego. Aramis tenía la absurda manía de enamorarse de mujeres muy agraciadas. Y tenía confesar que se gastaba un aire a alguien a quién no conseguía recordar. Pero aparte de eso, no conseguía ver a la muchacha que Aramis había descrito en ella. Por lo poco que había podido conocerla parecía la típica niña de papá, esas malcriadas de las que la corte está llena. Eso sí con un humor de perros y un genio a la altura de su ego… sin contar además que le escamaba el trato tan cercano entre su capitán y la dama, ambos responsables de la repentina—e irritante a partes iguales— puesta en libertad de Mme. de López de Mendoza que los había descolocado a todos por igual.

Una vez superado el desconcierto inicial tras el desembozo de ésta, se les había sobrevenido encima el tratar de asimilar su identidad. Se trataba de la viuda de un mosquetero. ¿Qué hacía la que fue esposa de Gabriel asaltando caminos? ¿Por qué robaba el oro del conde, el que algún día habría de ser suyo por derecho? ¿Porque se arriesgaba a ser cogida, como lo fue, vestida de hombre estando en cinta? No le tenía cariño alguno a la criatura si se atrevía a tales temeridades. Pobre niño, y pobre Gabriel y su memoria.

Entendía a su amigo, de verdad. Era terriblemente injusto que los criminales con padrino (o madrina en este caso) no llegaran a pagar nunca la pena justamente merecida, pero ése era el mundo en el que vivían les gustase o no. En cualquier caso, dudaba también que se tratara solamente de eso. No era sólo que estuviera molesto por la actitud de quién estaba subordinado, la decepción por el desdén de ella o cabreado con un mundo inhóspito. Había algo más, y creía que sabía qué era. En los últimos días había estado obsesionado con el asunto del conde, casi más que con la chica Blanchard.

—No voy a negarte que raro es —admitió Porthos casi arrancándole el vino de la mano para servirse un poco— Desde el primer momento han sabido el mejor lugar para dar el golpe… y sabían que el oro iba custodiado por mosqueteros, centraron su táctica en el evidente propósito de separarnos para que no pudiéramos seguir la pista a todos.

—¿Creéis que haya sido cosa de Lady Cécil? —intervino D'Artagnan, acercando su vaso sin cuidado alguno y casi tirando uno de los candiles de la mesa— Estaba casada con un mosquetero, tal vez Gabriel le contó algo.

—¿Tú le cuentas a Constance tácticas militares?—dijo Aramis agrio, levantando la vista del vaso y mirándolos como si no supieran de qué estaban hablando.

—Pues ya me dirás tú —le replicó él— Esta vez estaban más preparados… eran más.

—Cogimos a Cécil porque se confiaron, pero de no haberla encerrado en el carruaje habrían escapado de nuevo con el cofre.

—Tienen a alguien dentro —contestó a su compañero sin dejarle apenas acabar la frase. Aramis asintió dándole la razón. Se apropió de nuevo del morapio y llenó su vaso hasta el mismísimo borde.

—Pues de ser así, yo me apostaría hasta el último _sou _del bolsillo de ése a que es el conde —señaló al de la mesa de al lado. No tenía remedio. Pero no iba a apostar en su contra, y menos cuando llevaba razón.

—¿Por qué iba el conde a querer robarse a sí mismo? —D'Artagnan no lo comprendió, pero él entendía perfectamente el pensamiento de Porthos. Los nobles, la gran mayoría al menos, tienen tantas riquezas porque son lo suficientemente avaros como para ganarlas y disponen de la extraña virtud de conservarlas a cualquier precio.

—Tal vez para escamotear tributos. Si alega que no tiene con qué pagar a causa de la ineptitud de la guardia del rey, el monarca tendrá que perdonarle la deuda —explicó al gascón, como si fuera evidente. A lo que le replicó D'Artagnan con un suspiro, preguntándose porqué eran ellos los que siempre salían escaldados. Bendita ingenuidad la suya.

—Tal vez por el capitán que tenemos.

—Aramis…

—¡No, Athos! ¡La teníamos! ¡La teníamos y ni siquiera nos dejó interrogarla! Soy consciente de la fascinación que puede llegar a causar esa mujer, vive Dios que sí, pero si no se hubiera entrometido todo este asunto estaría ya resuelto.

—¿En verdad crees que te lo habría dicho? —No iba a rebatir la actitud de Treville porque ni él mismo la entendía, pero tampoco podía ser sano cómo estaba tomándose él el asunto.

—¿El qué? —Porthos y D'Artagnan le miraron preguntándose exactamente lo mismo. Ni siquiera sabía bien por dónde iba a acabar el asunto, sólo tenía esa intuición sobre la verdadera razón del enfado de Aramis.

—Quién es.

—Sé quién es. —Se revolvió en el asiento. Había dado en el clavo—. Un estúpido españolito del demonio que se cree lo suficientemente bueno como para venir aquí fanfarroneando de acero toledano, maldita sea.

—Al menos fue lo suficiente listo como para esquivar el francés de tu balín —Si las miradas matasen, con la puntería de Aramis habría caído fulminado en ese momento. Ahí estaba la verdadera razón de la ira de su amigo: aquel chiquillo (porque por el aspecto aún no era un hombre) que gastaba una ropera mejor que la suya, se le había escapado. Dos veces— y rápido.

—¿Y no lo perseguiste? —Ahora la mirada asesina acabó con D'Artagnan. Se levantó y alegando que aquella noche no era buena compañía para nadie, se marchó.

—¿Qué diantres le pasa? —Menudo día llevaba él también. Desde que estaba embobado con la Bonacieux había perdido la perspectiva.

—Que entre todos le hemos hecho sentir como un inútil —le contestó.

—Eso, y que Aramis es más de secano —Rio Porthos cubriendo el único punto débil de su amigo ante el gascón… porque él ya sabía que Aramis no sabía nadar.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Curiosidades del capítulo**

.

.

**Una de… Autores.**

● **Isaac de Benserade **

Bautizado el 5 de noviembre de 1613 – 10 de octubre de 1691. Nacido en la provincia de Normandía, su familia parece haber estado conectada con Richelieu, quien le asignó una pensión de 600 libras. Comenzó su carrera literaria con la tragedia de Cleopatra (1635), seguida de otras cuatro obras. A la muerte de Richelieu Benserade perdió su pensión, pero ya se estaba convirtiendo en favorito de la corte especialmente con Ana de Austria.

● **Garcilaso de la Vega.** Toledo, entre 1498 y 1503 – Niza, Ducado de Saboya, 14 de octubre de 1536. Fue un poeta y militar español del Siglo de Oro.

● **Félix Lope de Vega y Carpio** (Madrid, 25 de noviembre de 1562 - ibídem, 27 de agosto de 1635) fue uno de los más importantes poetas y dramaturgos del Siglo de Oro español y, por la extensión de su obra, uno de los más prolíficos autores de la literatura universal. Amigo de Quevedo y de Juan Ruiz de Alarcón, enemistado con Góngora y en larga rivalidad con Cervantes, su vida fue tan extrema como su obra. No puedo evitar encontrarle cierto paralelismo con Aramis. La fama de donjuán es evidente, pero independientemente de la facilidad para encandilar al sexo femenino, los dos tienen muy mala suerte en cuestión de amores (Lope sólo se casa dos veces y sus dos mujeres mueren de parto y Aramis… bueno, ya vemos el camino que lleva). Además, llegado el momento ambos deciden tomar los hábitos.

● **Francisco de Quevedo **(Madrid, 14 de septiembre de 1580 -Villanueva de los Infantes, 8 de septiembre de 1645) fue un escritor español del Siglo de Oro. Se trata de uno de los autores más destacados de la historia de la literatura española y es especialmente conocido por su obra poética, aunque también escribió obras narrativas y obras dramáticas. Ostentó los títulos de señor de La Torre de Juan Abad y caballero de la Orden de Santiago (su ingreso se hizo oficial el 29 de diciembre de 1617). Y sí, siempre me lo termino imaginando a lo Juan Echanove en 'Alatriste', si os sirve la referencia XD

● **Shakespeare: Romeo y Julieta.** Aunque la historia forma parte de una larga tradición de romances trágicos que se remontan a la antigüedad, el argumento está basado en la traducción inglesa (The Tragical History of Romeus and Juliet, 1562) de un cuento italiano de Mateo Bandello. Shakespeare tomó varios elementos de ambas obras, aunque, con el objeto de ampliar la historia, creó nuevos personajes secundarios como Mercutio y Paris. Algunas fuentes señalan que comenzó a escribirla en 1591, llegando a terminarla en 1595. Sin embargo, otras mantienen la hipótesis de que la terminó de escribir en 1597. En cualquier caso, ya era conocida en la época en que se fecha el fic.

● **Cyrano de Bergerac** (París, 6 de marzo de 1619- Sannois, 28 de julio de 1655), fue un poeta, dramaturgo y pensador francés, coetáneo de Boileau y de Molière. Como intelectual, fue considerado libertino por su actitud irrespetuosa hacia las instituciones religiosas y seculares (Razón por la cual Isabelle no le tiene en mucha estima, siendo ella católica practicante). También se le tiene por uno de los precursores de la ciencia ficción.

**Otras referencias:**

● **Madame Marchand **Sí, es la misma que la de la serie. Mirada traviesa, con los mismos tres amantes (uno de los cuales probablemente sea Benserade) y los mismos cinco perritos irritantes.

● **_Mementō mori _**es una frase latina que significa «Recuerda que morirás» en el sentido de que debes recordar tu mortalidad como ser humano.

● **Un puñal perfumado: **Sí le acabo de copiar una metáfora a Bécquer, total hasta dentro de dos siglos no nace, qué más le dará XD: Serpiente del amor, risa traidora/ verdugo del ensueño y de la luz /perfumado puñal, beso enconado.../ ¡eso eres tú!

● _Discurso del método para dirigir bien la razón y hallar la verdad en las ciencias. _Descartes (1596/1650). 1637.

● **¡Santiago y cierra, España!** es un lema perteneciente a la tradición cultural española, inspirado en un grito de guerra pronunciado por las tropas cristianas durante la Reconquista antes de cada carga en ofensiva. En el corpus impreso del español aparece citado en el siglo XVII, en los poemas y dramas de carácter histórico. Y sí, me he copiado descaradamente del señor Entrerríos, pero es que lo de Alonso fue muy grande XD

● **Sobre la pena de muerte y el vestir de hombre:** Ya en _Shakespeare in love_ (ambientada en finales del XVI) se nos da una idea de lo que le puede pasar a una mujer que se atreva a llevar un traje de hombre. Lo que no quiere decir que no las hubiera, tanto casos reales como el de Mary Read (Londres s XVII) o los casos plagados en la literatura del siglo de Oro. Reconozco que no he encontrado una legislación exacta que lo prohíba, salvo 'hechos' aislados como los de la Papisa Juana o Catalina de Erauso, la monja alférez que consiguió el perdón real de Felipe IV (Siendo así contemporánea de los personajes del _fic_). Así que he decidido que a falta de más información una mujer vestida de hombre en la Francia de Luis XIII pueda ser colgada, salvo que tenga una dispensa real.


	14. CAP3 Porthos

**Capítulo 3. Si algo va mal, siempre puede ir a peor.**

.

.

Entonces Judas Iscariote, uno de los doce, fue a los principales

sacerdotes para entregárselo. Marcos, 14:10.

.

.

**Porthos **

.

.

Porque desde que habían abandonado el cuartel no se habían encontrado más que tropiezos en la misión. Porque López de Mendoza, el _Conde Españolito_, volvía a presionar al rey. Porque desde que había llegado a la garita de Treville el rumor del nuevo ataque a las arcas de los Blanchard, el Capitán estaba de un humor de perros. Porque en contraste con él, Aramis parecía un niño de camino a una tienda de dulces. Porque no podía evitar sentir que, en el fondo, si bien no eran culpables del latrocinio lo eran de un trabajo muy mal hecho. Porque llovía a cantaros, porque estaba calado hasta los huesos y porque a _Furia*_ le llegaba el barro hasta el corvejón. Porque por todas esas razones le indignaba no haberse dado cuenta antes de que les esperaba una noche engorrosa de narices.

Llovía. Pero no como el sirimiri que les alcanzó la última vez, cuando regresaban al cuartel escoltando a Mme. López de Mendoza. No, aquello era un aguacero en toda regla: una cortina líquida, torrencial, que les impedía ver lo que había a una distancia superior al par de metros. Como la última vez que habían recorrido ese sendero, Athos y Aramis iban a la cabeza guiando el grupo y D'Artagnan y él mismo cerraban la comitiva. La única diferencia estratégica era imperceptible. Iba en el interior del carruaje, oculta por los cortinajes echados. Visto desde fuera nada parecía diferente al último ataque: los mismos hombres, la misma formación… el mismo maldito carro. Incluso el estúpido cofre, que aunque no estaba obviamente a la vista, era tan similar al robado con anterioridad y alevosía que parecía el mismo.

Y como dicen que si algo sale bien la primera vez para qué molestarse en cambiarlo, la estrategia de los forajidos fue exactamente la misma que la de las noches anteriores: no tuvieron que internarse demasiado en el bosque para encontrarse con el maldito árbol atravesado en el camino. Empezaba a enfurecerle de veras. Tal vez eso era lo que querían conseguir… Enfadarles, hacerles pensar que les tomaban por idiotas para cabrearles y obligarles a cometer un error del que sacar ventaja. Razón por la cual intentó calmarse, cuando le sobrevino la sensación de _dèja-vu _y varios embozados les salieron al paso roperas en mano.

Miró a D'Artagnan, porque poco más podía mirar, y echó mano al cinto instintivamente buscando el mosquete ausente. No entendía por qué Treville les había prohibido llevar armas de fuego pero tampoco lo cuestionó hasta la extenuación como Aramis. Le daba igual, era tan bueno con la ropera como disparando. Y en el peor de los casos siempre podía confiar en sus puños. Bajó de un salto de la montura, y al hacerlo aprovechó que uno estaba demasiado cerca y le arreó una patada en la boca. Ése no volvía a comer nada que no fuera puré.

Se enzarzó en un duelo a dos manos. No le costó nada mantener a raya a ambos malandrines mientras se aseguraba con la mirada de que sus compañeros tenían entretenimiento, antes de encargarse él del suyo. Era así de generoso. Athos peleaba con tres a la vez... pero no, no iba a ayudarle. Era Athos, por Dios, el rey de espadas de la baraja española… Un ego como el suyo no habría podido soportarlo. D'Artagnan se batía con un par más no muy lejos de él, y tampoco parecía irle excesivamente mal. Aramis, sin embargo, era harina de otro costal. Corría como un pollo descabezado de un lado a otro, cruzando las espadas con todos y sin acabar realmente con nadie. Negó con consternación. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Que se encontraban en medio de una misión! ¿No podía dejar su insana obsesión para más tarde? ¡Porque que buscaba al crío de la toledana era claro como el agua que intentaba ahogarles a todos cayendo en tromba de los cielos!

Y cuando creyó que nada podía salir peor, escuchó un tiro. Olvidando el oro, la trampa estratégica y la comodidad del carruaje, Treville saltó como un resorte maldiciendo a diestro y siniestro al autor del disparo. La mayoría de los embozados huyeron como venía siendo ya costumbre, internándose en el bosque, seguidos de cerca por los hombres del conde que intentaban darles caza. Solamente cuando se acercó más pudo ver por qué el Capitán gritaba como un descosido. El chaval que había traído de cabeza a su amigo le devolvía estocada tras estocada pero se resentía de una pierna. Aramis aún sostenía el arma humeante con la mano con la que no sujetaba la ropera. El Capitán se les unió y desarmó al joven. Aramis soltó al fin el pistolón y con la mano libre le arrancó impaciente el embozo, descubriendo así el misterio.

—¿Dónde está el honor en disparar por la espalda? ¡Maldita sea! ¡Soy mejor que vos! ¡Soy mejor que…!

—¿Mlle. Blanchard?


	15. CAP3 Treville

.

.

**Treville**

.

.

—Habrán de disculpar que prefiera no sentarme, caballeros. Tal vez, en su lugar, puedan encadenarme a aquella pared. —Isabelle entró por voluntad propia en la celda, prácticamente arrastrando la pierna pero sin perder un ápice de nobilísima dignidad. Ignoró la silla de madera astillada que solían usar para los interrogatorios y apoyó la espalda de la chaquetilla de cuero oscuro en el muro de piedra opuesto a la puerta, dibujando una sonrisa casi burlona en el rostro.

No era divertido… ¡Maldita sea! ¡No era otro de sus estúpidos juegos! La situación en sí era surrealista, y le estaba poniendo a él en una incómoda. Aun presa, Bel seguía siendo cínica e irreverente, intentando provocar no sabía muy bien qué en él. Sentía la mirada aguda y fija de Athos clavada en la nuca, no podía mostrar debilidad. Una vez estuvieron dentro de la celda, ella ofreció ambas muñecas para ser apresadas por los brazaletes de hierro. D'Artagnan le miró antes de atreverse a encadenarla por su cuenta y riesgo. Y él… Él terminó negando con la cabeza. No pudo evitarlo… ¡Al cuerno con todo! Si podía permitirse mostrar algo de favoritismo con alguien, ese alguien era Isabelle.

—¿Por qué íbamos a encadenarte? ¿Acaso crees que puedes escapar? —arguyó, intentando que su respuesta tuviera cierta base lógica a ojos de sus subordinados— No lo harías aunque pudieras Isabelle… Afrontémoslo, te gusta demasiado el drama. Y eres lo suficientemente espabilada como para saber que no llegarías demasiado lejos.

—Deberíamos mandar por un médico, Capitán. Hay que sacar el balín y limpiar la herida antes de que cause más daños. —Ni siquiera se dignó a mirar a Aramis cuando dijo aquello. Si ahora se sentía culpable o si tenía miedo de las consecuencias por haber acabado disparando a alguien de alcurnia no le importaba en absoluto. Lo que sí era asunto suyo era la rebeldía de uno de sus soldados, la desobediencia y el desacato de una orden directa. Había prohibido terminantemente portar armas de fuego a la misión y él le había colado un pistolete… Podía contar con que tal comportamiento no iba a quedarse sin castigo. Vive Dios, que no iba a irse de rositas tras disparar a su ahijada.

—¡Qué considerado el mosqueterito cuando quiere! Sólo por curiosidad… —intervino Bel de nuevo, claramente faltando a la cuestionablemente honorable preocupación de Aramis y centrándose en lo verdaderamente importante para una mente inquieta como la suya— ¿Por qué lo hicisteis? ¿Porque os molesta que sea hija de una condesa o porque os mentí?

Miró con severidad a Isabelle. Puede que Aramis se hubiera lucido especialmente aquella noche y que mereciera todos y cada uno de los días que iba a pasar de labores "comunitarias", pero estaba más claro que el agua que iba a pagar la ofensa… La inquina de Isabelle era desproporcionada y estaba fuera de lugar, no tenía derecho alguno para atacarle a las primeras de cambio. Primero porque estaba siendo grosera sin motivo, y segundo porque era una infamia el trato con el que estaba dispensando a un mosquetero en el ejercicio de sus funciones.

—Porque huíais con un oro que no era vuestro —contestó escuetamente, muy tieso y sin atreverse a mirarla siquiera.

—¿No era de mi padre el oro? ¿Eso no lo hace mío?

—Por vuestra prisa al intentar llevároslo diría que no. —Levantó la mirada del suelo. A pesar de la sonrisa autosuficiente, tenía bastante claro que Aramis se estaba conteniendo. Cosa que agradeció sobremanera porque, si seguían el camino que les marcaba, Isabelle terminaría llevándoles a todos a su terreno. Y muy capaz era la condenada, que había sacado la labia de su madre—. Y conste que, embozada como ibais, no podía saber si erais hija de condesa o de lavandera. O hija.

—Eso es lo que os hierve la sangre, ¿verdad? ¡Que sea una mujer mejor espada que vos!

—Mlle. Blanchard —intentó mediar D'Artagnan, defendiendo a su amigo intentando por todos los medios no reírse con desafortunado comentario— si hay algo de lo que no se le puede acusar de ningún modo a Aramis, es de misoginia.

—No sois mej… No… —Ni Isabelle ni el propio aludido parecían haberse percatado del capote que le acababa de echar su amigo. Aramis seguía apretando los puños, intentando contener la lengua. Pero a cada palabra insultante de Isabelle se le hacía un poco más imposible ignorar la afrenta.

—¡Tuvisteis que dispararme! ¡La pólvora es el arma de los cobardes, de los que no se manejan con el acero!

—¡Cómo os atrevéis!

—¡Ya basta! —Por un momento creyó no ser capaz de reconducir la situación. Isabelle se irguió como una espiga, orgullosa de cómo había logrado sacar al mosquetero de sus casillas. No iba a dejar que siguiera manejándolos como marionetas. Y en cuanto al ego del mosquetero, él se lo había buscado. Poco le preocupaban las ínfulas o su vanidad herida—Porthos, buscad un médico.

Apenas se hubo marchado, intentó poner paz ordenando a Aramis tomar su puesto haciendo guardia en la puerta de la celda. No pareció gustarle el cambio de aires.

—Podéis ahorraros el viaje. —Cansada, se sentó en el banquito de madera que le haría de cama en la noche. Doblar la pierna debió dolerle como el mismísimo demonio pero, aún altiva, no se permitió mostrar emoción ninguna— No voy a verle.

—¡Mirad si sois terca, pardiez! ¡Me encantaría averiguar algún día de dónde habéis sacado tanta testarudez, Isabelle!

—Si os sirve, la condesa tiene la teoría de que es herencia paterna, Treville. Ya sabéis, la sangre española… —Sintió un pinchazo en el pecho. Era imposible que tal comentario hubiera tenido como propósito el herirle, pero tal vez el que esa afirmación fuera inconsciente fue lo que más le lastimó— Es su excusa para todo.

—¿Y cuál es la vuestra? ¡No es momento de ser tozuda!

—Tampoco es momento de sentirse culpable, mi querido Capitán. —Ahí estaba de nuevo, otra cornada malintencionada. No iba a seguirle el juego, lo que sintiera él… Sus faltas, la culpa por la muerte de Gabriel, no excusaban para nada tal comportamiento—. Es un poco tarde ya.

—Tenéis razón, no es momento de sentirse culpable —admitió. Iba a responder una barbarida, pero no tenía otra opción si quería bajarle los humos— Incluso si el jurar en vano por el alma de vuestro hermano muerto lo legitima.

La mirada llena de odio que le dirigió se le clavó y le heló el alma. Tal vez había sido demasiado duro, demasiado directo. Era consciente del daño, pero ella no le había dejado otra: no podía tratar a las personas como lo hacía, no podía ponerse en peligro cuando lo creyera conveniente y por razones estúpidas. Y sobre todo, no iba a dejar que los prejuicios convirtieran a su Isabelle en una mala copia de Trice. Si Diego no era capaz de pararle los pies, lo haría él.

—Estaré encantada de ver al doctor si sois capaces de inventar una excusa creíble que explique un balazo en un lugar tan comprometido —terminó cediendo sin apartar los ojos verdes de él— mientras tanto, creo que debería empezar a familiarizarme con mis nueva… recámara. Si me disculp…

—Mlle. Blanchard, podríais perder la pierna —interrumpió Athos, mientras ella aprovechaba a recostarse sobre el banco— ¿Estáis segura que los rumores malintencionados son preferibles a los insultos velados?

—No me halaga que apeléis a mi supuesta vanidad, _Monsieur._ Y sin embargo no encuentro objeto, más allá del de hacerme sentir tremendamente estúpida. Que soy coja ya lo sé y el clavel escogeré —contestó ella, levantando la mirada desafiante. Al darse cuenta de que ninguno en la sala parecía ubicar la cita prosiguió, desanimada— Por Dios… un poquito de curiosidad por el mundo que os rodea ¿no? Os sacan de vuestra pequeña esquinita de Francia y os perdéis. Da igual… Es lo mismo. Recuerdo que alguien me dijo una vez que hiciera bandera de los susurros, de las maledicencias y de mis defectos. Eso es lo que haré.

—No fue eso lo que os dije.

El recuerdo de aquella tarde calurosa, y en particular de la conversación que ambos mantuvieron en el interior de una de las alacenas en las cocinas del palacio, lo tenía grabado a fuego en la memoria porque había sido una de las pocas veces que más cerca se había sentido de ella. No fue la última vez que las damas de la corte fueron hirientes con ella, pero sí que logró al menos consolar a Isabelle y sacarla de aquel armario. Y no, ésas no eran las palabras que habían salido de su boca en aquella ocasión.

—Pues fue lo que yo entendí.

—Podría mataros... la podredum…

—¡Sería terrible, en verdad! —Isabelle se revolvió ante las palabras de Aramis, que aunque había roto su silencio, seguía bien estirado cerca de la entrada a la celda. Al moverse vio en su cara un gesto de dolor, no pudo ocultarlo. Terminó mordiéndose el labio inferior— ¡Cómo voy a pensar si quiera en atreverme a morir enferma antes de que Francia entera tenga la oportunidad de verme colgar de una soga por llevar un pantalón!

—¡Maldita sea, Isabelle! —gritó empezando a cansarse de las ironías mordaces y los cuchillos volando a uno y otro lado de la estancia—Os sacarán esa bala aunque tenga que sujetaros yo mismo para que lo hagan.

—¿Estáis seguro que la Condesa lo aprobaría, Capitán? No dude que mi madre acabaría enterándose. Os haría arrestar a vos y a vuestros hombres por burlar el honor de una grande de Francia.

—_Trois Villes_ es igual de grande que _Villette_, querida. Para cuando lo haga, ya podréis caminar normalmente —contestó ignorando la risilla a sus espaldas, probablemente del hasta ahora estoico D'Artagnan— y al menos así tendré la oportunidad de ofrecer en persona la explicación del agujero en la pierna de su hija.

—¿Creeréis que confiará en vos? ¿Que os creerá? —contestó divertida— Como probablemente imagináis no tiene un gran concepto de vos… Después de la muerte de su único hijo, es natural.

—¡Mlle. Blanchard! —Y ahí estaba, otra puñalada trapera. Esta vez apelando a su amistad con Trice. Se la vio venir, pero no hizo que le doliera menos por ello. Athos la regañó, viendo que él era completamente incapaz. Al parecer el comentario era lo suficientemente hiriente como para resultar una ofensa incluso para él.

—¡La muerte de vuestro hermano no fue culpa de Treville!— D'Artagnan también salió en su defensa. Pero él no dijo nada al respecto, no iba a darle el gusto de hacerlo— ¡Fue un accidente! ¡Cómo podía saber él que…!

—¡Callad! —ordenó con furia. Intentó controlarse. De veras que no quería herirla, a pesar de sus palabras… No podía. Era su Bel. Ni siendo su misma sangre podría quererla más, si alguna vez resultaba ser padre no podría querer más a la criatura de lo que ya quería a Isabelle. Pero la manera en la que se comportaba, las cosas que decía… ¡Por Dios! ¡Si había llegado a robar al Conde! Tenía que pararla, tenía que pararla o acabaría haciéndose daño de verdad… y no precisamente por un balazo de Aramis— ¿Osáis si quiera jugar a adivinar lo que pasa por la mente de vuestra madre? Os falta talante, mesura, compasión, humildad… ¡Os falta un abismo, Isabelle! ¡Un abismo, para llegar si quiera a la altura del tacón de la Condesa de _Villette_! ¡La propia Bèatrice me aplaudiría si me decidiera a daros una azotaina por comportaros como la niña mimada que sois! Vosotros tres, esperad fuera.

—Cap…

—¡He dicho que fuera, Athos! —Ni siquiera esperó a que cumpliesen la orden: se sentó en la silla destartalada frente a ella y le apartó un par de mechones de pelo oscuro de la cara, haciendo tiempo para reunir el valor suficiente para lo que venía a continuación— No sé qué han hecho de vos los españoles, pero la Isabelle que marchó a la corte de Madrid no es la misma que nos han devuelto.

—Preguntad mejor a los franceses, _Monsieur Treville_. La Isabelle a la que se refiere marchó dejando a un hermano felizmente casado, uno que hacía planes de futuro. Pensaba comprar una casita cerca de aquí, para él y para Cécil, con un horno grande para hacerla feliz a ella. Pocos lo saben, pero mi cuñada tiene una mano divina para hacer pan… Quería… ¡Quería tantas cosas! Pensaba adoptar un gato callejero, y empezar a coleccionar vinos. Como ve, nada del otro mundo señor, cosas cotidianas, del día a día. Estaba empeñado en ser él quién me llevara del brazo este año en mi primer baile de máscaras de la corte, porque no iba a consentir que fuera con cualquiera. Y mucho menos con mi padre… No pensaba dejar que pareciera una consentida en mi presentación oficial en sociedad. Incluso me compró una máscara… —El sarcasmo con el que había comenzado a hablarle se había desvanecido. Se mordía el labio inferior de nuevo pero esta vez tratando de contenerse, de retener las lágrimas. Inspiró profundamente y prosiguió— A su regreso… A su regreso no había nadie, señor.

Se tapó la boca con la mano y cerró los ojos con fuerza. No quería llorar pero se le escurrían las lágrimas, se le escapaban. Verla así le rompía el corazón. Por eso no había hablado aún con ella… Se había repetido a sí mismo lo que Bèatrice le había dicho: que no quería ver a nadie, que no le habría recibido. Pero eran excusas. Era un maldito cobarde, él era el que no era capaz de enfrentarla. Había evitado verla a pesar de que sabía que lo necesitaba, porque no podía verla en ese estado, ni contestar a sus preguntas… porque sabía que aunque nada supera el dolor de una madre al perder a su hijo, presenciar de primera mano el derrumbe de su Bel iba a ser infinitamente peor que cuando visitó a Bèatrice. Y ya fue demasiado duro ver caer a Trice.

No le debía una explicación a Isabelle, ni un pésame, ni siquiera un hombro en el que llorar como a su madre. Le debía… le debía… no podía ni pensarlo. Se le humedecían los ojos, no podía darle lo que ella quería, no podía darle un porqué porque no lo tenía.

—Y allí estaba yo, _Monsieur Treville._ Frente a la verja del palacete, recién bajada de un carruaje con un vino de Guadalcanal de hacía casi cien años en una mano y una nota prácticamente incomprensible llena de borrones de tinta y rotos en la otra. No había nadie, Jean Armand, nadie. Muertos y ausentes, eso había. Así que no le echéis culpas a los españoles de lo que habéis obrado los franceses… No fueron ellos los que se llevaron a mi hermano.

—Hubo un tiempo que… —contestó con apenas un hilo de voz. Ni una maza directa al espinazo le habría quebrado tanto como aquellas palabras. Tomó ambas manos entre las suyas. Ya no eran tan pequeñas como las recordaba— Hubo un tiempo en que la antigua Belle no habría necesitado jugar al escondite conmigo. Podéis decírmelo, no voy a enfadarme si pensáis que fue culpa mía. Bel… mi Bel, miradme. Detrás de las bravatas de antes, de la fanfarronería, de la ira… ¿hay algún poso de verdad? Mírame, Isabelle.

Sintió como el correcto trato con que la había dispensado sobraba, porque la alejaba de él. Por ello, volvió a hablarla como solía hacerlo antes de convertirse en la señorita que era, cuando sólo era su niña. Había confianza para tal falta, supuso. La chiquilla le rehuía la mirada como un cervatillo esquivo. Dejó la silla y se sentó a su vera. Besó su frente como hacía tiempo no la besaba y buscó en sus ojos verdes hasta que dejó de rehuirle, apaciguada.

—¿De verdad crees que dejaría morir a Gabriel? ¿Que no habría hecho nada por evitarlo, que no me habría puesto yo mismo en su lugar? No pude saberlo Isabelle, pero si te trae algo de paz pensar que fue así…

—Por supuesto que no lo hace —Le miró como si únicamente la duda ofendiera y le abrazó con desesperación. Sentía la humedad de las lágrimas de Isabelle en el cuello pero no podía hacer nada por calmar su desazón. No podía más que acariciarla ese cabello oscuro y suave, como hacía cuando era pequeña y tenía miedo del Conde. Entonces tampoco tenía solución ninguna.

—Capitán…

—Ahora no, Athos. —Probablemente no fuera ni el momento ni el lugar adecuado para aquello, pero ya que había empezado a poner paz entre ambos debía terminarlo. Ya pensaría que hacer después con el tema de los robos.

—Lady Cécil… ha traído un vestido apropiado para Mlle. Isabelle.

—Que espere.

—El caso es… que creemos que se ha puesto de parto, señor. Quería marcharse pero la hemos convencido de que en su estado no es apropiado vagar sola por la ciudad. Aramis está con ella, pero como si no lo estuviera porque de estas cosas tampoco entiende mucho…

—¿A que ahora os alegráis de que Porthos fuera a buscar ayuda? —Se levantó y Bel intentó seguirle, secándose la cara— ¿Dónde creéis que vais, Isabelle?

—No podéis dejarme aquí, ¡estoy a punto de ser tía! —contestó con una gran sonrisa.

—Haberlo pensado antes. Me mentisteis, me jurasteis por el alma de Gabriel que se acabarían los robos… no puedo volver a confiar en vos.

Athos cerró la puerta tras él. Cada grito con que lo llamaba Isabelle abría un desgarro en su corazón, pero no había otra manera. Estaba acostumbrada a no temer las consecuencias de sus actos, y eso era algo que tenía que cambiar.


	16. CAP3 Cécil

.

.

**Cécil**

.

.

—¡Capitán! —Aguardaba apoyado en la barandilla visiblemente afectado pero, apenas escuchó su voz, el hombre se giró y comenzó a caminar hacia ella. _Monsieur de Treville_ se acercó al cuarto en el que se había visto forzosamente recluida por su seguridad y, con una cálida sonrisa bajo el poblado mostacho, le tomó del brazo con exquisita amabilidad. Tal vez si no hubiera estado inmersa en la necesidad acuciante de encontrar a su cuñada hubiera sido capaz de valorar con algo más de justicia sus atenciones… Pero no tenía tiempo para zarandajas. Tenía que ver a Bel antes de que fuera demasiado tarde— He traído algunas ropas, de lejos más apropiadas, para su ahijada pero sus hombres no me dejan visitarla.

—Por supuesto que no, Mme. Fournier… Mlle. Isabelle está aislada a la espera de terminar su interrogatorio formal y de la conclusión de la investigación de los robos al Conde de _Villette_. No puede ver a nadie, me temo.

No se lo podía creer. Respetaba a Treville, en serio. Gabriel prácticamente le idolatraba y ella… ella adoraba a su marido. Pero los mismos ojos azules que hacía unos segundos apenas le habían parecido afables y encantadores, ahora se tornaban impertinentes. La miraban como si fuera una muñeca a punto de romperse… ¡Uff! Consideró seriamente el abofetearle pero otro dolor punzante en el abdomen la distrajo de sus intenciones. Por favor, por favor… Aún no. Aún no podía nacer su bebé. Necesitaba salvar primero a Isabelle, ya que su pequeño iba a crecer sin su padre al menos que tuviera a su tía.

—Pero tiene que cambiarse —insistió de nuevo cuando el dolor desapareció, en parte por alejar a Gabriel de su pensamiento. No se hacía ningún bien a sí misma recordándole a cada instante, aunque no pudiera evitarlo— por favor, por favor… Vos apreciáis a Isabelle aún más que yo, no podéis dejar que la descubran así.

—Creedme que, ahora mismo, el último de los problemas de Mlle. Blanchard es su atuendo. —El mosquetero alto entró en el cuarto cargando con una buena pila de sábanas limpias y las dejó sobre el baúl bajo el marco de la ventana— Despreocupaos, y centrad vuestras fuerzas en el bebé. ¿Dónde vais?

—Aramis, ¿verdad? —Asintió dibujando una gran sonrisa en su rostro. ¿Por qué todo el mundo estaba tan feliz? ¡Sólo la sonreían estúpidamente, por el amor de Dios! Isabelle pasaba padecimientos… ¡Y ella estaba en la miseria, y sola, y a punto de partirse en dos del dolor!— Me importa un carajo vuestra investigación, me importa un carajo los robos y me imp… ¡Ay! ¡Soy su cuñada! ¡Y la única amiga que tiene! ¡Y voy a ser madre! ¡Y la noche que nazca mi hijo no va a ser la misma en la que cuelguen a su tía por llevar unas ridículas calzas!

—Si eso es lo que os preocupa, no es necesario que padezcáis en vano: enviaré a alguien que… —intentó remediar Treville, tomándola de nuevo del brazo.

—Yo se lo bajaré —se ofreció… ¿Athos? Apenas podía concentrarse en otra cosa que no fueran los pinchazos cada vez más seguidos y largos, no recordar nombres no era para tanto. Aunque la verdad es que no era de extrañar la confusión, sólo había conocido a tres mosqueteros en su corta existencia: uno de ellos era su marido y los otros dos, amigos de Gabriel.

—¡Qué caballeroso, _Monsieur_! Pero me temo que soy la única en todo el cuartel que no solamente sabe desatar un corsé, si no que además también sabe ponerlo en su lugar. Tengo que… —El dolor en la tripa le sobrevino de nuevo— ayudarla.

Intentó no gritar, lo intentó de veras. Cerró los ojos para que no pudieran salir por ellos las lágrimas y con una mano se agarró el bajo vientre, como si al hacerlo pudiera retener a su bebé dentro de sí. La otra seguía aferrada al brazo de Treville, probablemente ejerciendo más fuerza de la que ella misma era consciente. Necesitaba a Isabelle, casi tanto como su cuñada la necesitaba a ella. El capitán pareció comprenderlo al fin.

—Mme. Cécil… Cécil, miradme. —Treville le obligó a sentarse en la cama y se arrodilló frente a ella—. Nadie va a colgar a Isabelle, ¿de acuerdo? Athos, Aramis. Subidla.

—Pero dijo que…

—Sé lo que dije. Y por su conducta merece quedarse donde está. —Giró de nuevo la cara hacia ella—. Pero si teniéndola aquí os sentís más tranquila, haré que suba. Y no nos olvidemos del balín, Aramis.

—¿Qué… qué balín?¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Isabelle está bien?

—Tranquiliz…

—¡Dejad de decidme que me tranquilice, _Monsieur!_ —le faltaba el aire—No puedo… respirar… yo…

—Cécil, sentaos, por favor. Dejadme hablar, os lo pido. He ordenado que os traigan un camisón para que os sintáis más cómoda, si es que eso es posible en tales labores... No, querida, escuchadme, os lo ruego. —No la dejó objetar—. En unos momentos subirán a Isabelle y ella os ayudará a cambiaros, no vos a ella. Entenderé si preferís que espere con los demás fuera durante el parto, en pos de vuestra intimidad y honor no me negaré a cumplir vuestros deseos… Pero sabed que mi intención, si me lo permitís, es quedarme y ayudaros en todo lo que me sea posible. Si necesitáis ánimos, os los daré. Si necesitáis que os retire el sudor o la sangre, lo haré con mimo. Y si os veis en necesidad de agarraros, mi brazo estará siempre dispuesto.

—¿Por qué…? —Cécil no entendía nada. Desde luego que sabía que Gabriel estaba muy unido a su Capitán, por afinidad y porque Jean Armand du Peryer era amigo muy íntimo de su familia. Pero nunca, ni en sus mejores sueños, habría tenido la osadía de imaginar que ese cariño pudiera hacerse extensivo también a ella. Después de todo, ella no era nadie, y el mundo del que provenía no merecía tales consideraciones por su parte.

—Casi me ofende que os pille tan de sorpresa, querida niña. Creo haber sido lo suficientemente claro durante el funeral, si no es así os pido perdón. Pensé que teníais en mente cuáles son mis sentimientos y pensamientos para con vos… Cécil, Gabriel era como un hijo para mí. Y él os amaba. Y vos le amabais a él…

—Le… le amo. A él. Yo le… —No supo por qué le corrigió, fue instintivo. A pesar de que Treville llevaba razón, lo cierto (y lo triste) era que en parte ambos la llevaban. Jean Armand le apartó con cierto aire melancólico un mechón rubio del rostro y dejó caer la mano grácilmente sobre su espalda, reconfortándola como pudo cuando los dolorosos pinchazos volvieron. Cada vez eran más dolorosos y recurrentes, hasta el punto de que la costaba mantenerse en pie.

—Vais a traer al mundo una parte de él—dijo, y como si pudiera leer su pensamiento le acompañó a la cama. Con una devoción y un cariño que hacía demasiado tiempo que le era extraño, Jean Armand la ayudó a sentarse en el lecho y se acomodó a su vera. Cuando pasó el dolor, besó su frente con la ternura con la que un padre besa a su hija y Cécil terminó de hundirse. Las barreras se desmoronaban a sus pies— No necesito nada más para consideraros ya como una hija, como tal os guardo en mi corazón junto a mi Isabelle. ¿Lloráis?

—Lloro porque esta mañana estábamos prácticamente solos, mi niño y yo… Incluso su tía se escapó como cabra al monte en busca de aventuras, dejándonos solos. Y ahora, hemos recuperado a Isabelle. Y os tenemos también… a vos. —No podía creer lo que estaba pasando. No podía dejar de llorar, intentó limpiarse y sonreír un poco—. Y si me queréis como a una hija, entonces… Entonces esta noche no podéis más que ser abuelo.

—Que no os oiga el Conde, querida. —Sonrió, intentando animarla—. O se morirá de celos.

—Que me oiga si quiere. No dejaré que mi niño se acerque a ese desgraciado de Diego, Dios me perdone.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido Cécil? —Ni siquiera le extrañó el cambio de tono o la dureza de sus palabras. Bien suponía Treville que las merecía, sin dudar un ápice de ella, y le preocupó en consecuencia. Vaciló, no sabía muy bien si sincerarse con él… Pero estaba cansada, dolorida, y necesitaba a alguien a quién contar sus penas o terminaría explotando.

—Que es una rata rastrera, por muy conde que sea. Nos ha dejado en la calle, Jean Armand. ¿Puedo llamarle…?

—Por supuesto… Por supuesto, querida. Pero cómo es que…

—Como no quise volver a su casa después del funeral, hizo que me despidieran de mi empleo. Esta misma mañana dejé la pensión en la que me alojaba… Aún me quedan algunos _sous_ pero quedarnos allí hubiera sido postergar lo inevitable. Y sé lo que me va a decir, pero no quiero aceptar aún el dinero de Isabelle. Encontraré otro trabajo y me mudaré a una más modes… ¡Ay!

—No tenemos que preocuparnos de eso de momento, Cécil. Ya lo arreglaremos, te lo prometo. Pero ahora tenemos que concentrarnos en la criatura, ¿de acuerdo? —Asintió, reconfortada en parte por cómo el Capitán había usado el plural en su afirmación— Mirad, por ahí sube mi ahijada. Se la oye desde _Trois Villes_ casi… Creo que en el estado de nervios en el que está entre lo del disparo y el nacimiento del pequeño, más que ayudaros os pondrá histérica. Si en algún momento queréis que salga, decidlo con libertad… No me temblará la mano al devolverla a la celda. No me miréis así, os lo ruego. Es por su bien, no puede hacer todo lo que le venga en gana sin importar las consecuencias.

—Lo sé —contestó. Decidió seguir su consejo y preocuparse por su bebé. Lo que no quería decir que no fuese a hacer indagaciones más tarde sobre qué demonios le había pasado a Isabelle.

—Enviaré a alguien en busca de Ètienne. Por lo que tarda, bien parece que se fue hasta Flandes a pedir el camisón. Pero no temáis… Mme. Beauchene, una de nuestras vecinas, nos prestará uno. Entiendo que no será gran cosa pero es una mujer limpia y pulcra, y estará en buenas condiciones.

—No… No le diréis nada de lo que hemos hablado a Isabelle, ¿verdad? No es que no quiera que lo sepa pero…

—Por supuesto que no.

—Cap… Jean Armand —le llamó de nuevo al abrir la puerta— Gracias.

—No hay de qué.


End file.
